Singularity
by cuddlySloth
Summary: Rin, an everyday realist, and her sister are in Japan, stuck with their father for the summer. Suddenly, she's forced to learn about love among a disfunctional pop band. But she's also interested in finding that boy who stole her first kiss as a child.
1. First Kiss

**A/N:** Yeah… new story. Yay. This could be held up for a while, though. Seeing as I'm already working on "Project: VOCALOID". But eh, I might consider continuing this. I hear the next Vocaloid concert is gonna be held in Japan, I'm envious. Rin's a strange character in here. Somewhat childish at times, but a dedicated person at heart.

And yes, there will be some romance.

**Full Summary: **As a realist, Rin's never liked romance. But when she and her wild sister, Lily, are forced to spend the entire summer in Japan with their meddlesome father, things change for the worst. But, Rin is interested in finding that boy who stole her first kiss as a child... and she reluctantly agrees to go. Soon, Rin finds herself pulled into a wacky adventure, filled with odd friendships, clashing rivalry. Not to mention the magnetic relationship she's drawn into with a boy called 'Len'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**_First Kiss_**

* * *

><p>I never recognized myself to be a spoiled, ignorant child. I considered my personality much better than other kids' my age where I grew up, California, that is. But I knew I was filled with all the stubbornness of a bull (Lily never failed to stop teasing me of that). Though I was raised in America, my father's side of the family was Japanese. That is why Lily and I were raised to know both languages.<p>

Though, we personally prefered Japanese since we found it to be much cuter.

Children don't understand love, that's what the adults always said to me. And for a time, I took their words to heart since I worshipped them their vast knowledge of everything.

However, I soon found that wasn't the case.

I remember… it was on that time, at the place.

On that day.

Where, as a child, I had my first kiss stolen… from the most beautiful boy ever imaginable. It was on my last summer trip to Japan.

Eight years ago.

* * *

><p><em>"Mother! MOOOOOOTHER!" A little girl walked around the streets, crying. Her short hair was light and honey-colored. Big blue irises portrayed her innocent, heart-shaped face. She wore a white dress that stopped just below the knees. In her hands, was a giant white hat.<em>

_Her name was Rin, you see. And she couldn't find her mother. They had spent their summer on a three-week vacation to Japan Now, they were supposed to heading home to California. Alas, she had wandered off to follow a butterfly when strictly instructed to stay right beside the car._

_Now, she was lost._

_"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHER!" Rin wailed at the top of her lungs, but to no avail. All the streets were empty and no one could witness her crying. Just then, she looked over and saw something in the distance._

_A beach._

_"Ooooooooh!" Without hesitation, the girl ran towards the sandy area with a delighted squeal. She met up with the playful waves and began splashing in the cool blue-green water. She stayed that way for a while, her troubles forgotten. But she finally remembered her mother and looked down at herself, knowing she would be scolded for getting her clothes all wet and immediately hurried back to land. She plopped down on the sand and began crying again._

_"I'm lost… I'm lost!"_

_"What do you mean 'lost?" Rin gasped at the sudden voice. She turned around and found herself looking into a curious pair of eyes. Quickly, she stood up. A startlingly cute boy, looking about her age, stood there with his arms folded. He wore blue khaki shorts and a worn-out summer shirt. He was looking at her with a strange expression. "No one gets lost here at the beach." She pouted in reply._

_"W-Well, **I **am." She answered indignantly, hiccupping slightly. "I got separated from my mother and my elder sister…" The boy noticed her clothes and rose a curious brow._

_"How come you're all wet?"_

_"B-Because…!" Came Rin's embarrassed reply. She didn't want to admit she had gotten her clothes dirty on purpose, especially not to a stranger. "Now, if you'll please excuse me! I must leave!" And she started stomping away._

_"Were you crying?" Argh! The boy was following her. A small frown spread across her face._

_"I-I was roaming in the water!" Rin answered, shoving her hat down to hide her burning face._

_"You were crying." The boy answered his own question, making her scowl. Mother told her not to be rude to strangers, so she answered politely._

_"If you think so." After five minutes of having the boy trailing her every step, Rin finally lost patience and turned around. "Why are you following me?" He looked at her with a sheepish grin._

_"You're still on the beach." Seeing the boy was right, Rin immediately scowled and crossed her arms. She was considered more well-behaved than wild Lily, but seeing as how this stranger wouldn't leave her alone, she was really starting to get annoyed by this boy._

_"So why do you keep following me? Mother tells me strangers should never talk to each other! Didn't yours tell you the same thing?" At that, his face suddenly fell._

_"Mine is… dead."_

_A look of surprise crossed her face, then embarrassment and shame. "O-Oh…" She looked over and saw that the boy was looking down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I-I'm truly sorry to hear about your loss.." She offered, making him look up and flash her a good-natured grin._

_"No problem." Then he looked at her with an odd look. "You talk kinda weird though." The girl stared at him, insulted._

_"I-I beg your pardon?"_

_"See?" The cute boy laughed while pointing. "Your Japanese is really weird." An annoyed look crossed Rin's face. She was about to retort until he suddenly stopped laughing. "But I don't care, I like you anyway." He said, grinning. "And you're really pretty."_

_She stared at him._

_Then, her face began to heat up._

_"T-Thank you." Rin stammered, curtsying clumsily._

_"You're welcome. And about us being strangers," The boy said, suddenly looking sheepish, "I saw you in my neighborhood a lot… and I've always wanted to play with you." He gave her a sweet grin, "But since you were always busy, I just followed you and that other girl around… so I know where you live." Rin gaped at him._

_He had been following her around from the start?_

_"C-Can you please take me home then?"_

_"Sure… but, you have to kiss me first." He answered seriously. The little girl stared at him, speechless. Her cheeks began to pink._

_"What? W-w-why?"_

_"Because," The boy answered firmly, his cheeks pink as well, "cute girls do that when they want boys to do them a favor." Rin bit her bottom lip, uncomfortable._

_"But…"_

_The boy stepped up, looking at her with an unyielding expression on his face. "I'm waiting." Blushing, the girl reluctantly leaned in and quickly planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, making him pout slightly. "That's not what I meant." __Rin shook her head._

_"You didn't say that. Now take me home!" With a sigh, the boy nodded and grabbed her hand, beginning to run. She gasped, her gaze falling to their joined fingers._

_Rin had never held hands with a boy before…_

_A blush formed on the girl's cheeks as she tried to rest that thought aside. Slowly, she managed to squeeze his hand back. In a matter of minutes, they had arrived at her house, quicker than expected. And there her mother was, still on the steps and instructing the moving men with their furniture. And Lily was still playing with the puppies. Her disappearance had gone unnoticed…_

_Rin heaved a sigh in relief, looking back at the boy with gratitude. "Thank you very much." She smiled, making his cheeks redden slightly. He glanced at the ground in embarrassment, shifting his feet._

_"D-Don't mention it…" Then he looked up at her with a serious expression on his face. "Now you have to give me a kiss." She gawked at him._

_"Again?"_

_He nodded. "Yes, again."_

_"Er," Rin looked back at her mother, frowning slightly. "But-"_

_That was when it happened._

_The boy immediately spun her around and took hold of both her shoulders, his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in. They collided together, making her eyes widen slightly. Before she knew it, his warm lips pressed against hers._

_They were… **kissing**._

_A strange feeling swelled up inside her, it was warm and fluttery. At first, she didn't know how to respond. Then, remembering how it was done in the movies, she awkwardly copied the boy's actions._

_They remained that way for a while until they suddenly separated. For a moment, they stared at each other, unmoving. Then, without a word, the boy turned around and ran off. Rin stood there, silent. As she watched him run off, her fingers lightly brushed the spot where she had been kissed._

_"… Thank you." Was what she whispered when he disappeared out of sight._

* * *

><p>I met him.<p>

The most beautiful boy with all the sweetness in the world. The one who took my first kiss when I was just a little girl. But I didn't mind. Not that I could understand the meaning of it in the first place. I had only been a child then.

In a way… I suppose he'd been my first love.

I never knew his name, nor I couldn't recall what he looked like. But I never forgot about him. Neither did I want to.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months.

Months… turned into years.

I never forgot that first kiss.

As I grew, I longed to meet that boy again. I wanted to meet him, to thank him. And little did I know, that on a memorable summer, I would get that chance.

Me and my older sister, Lily, would eventually be forced to travel back to Japan to live with an meddlesome father who's been distant all our lives. But during my time there, I had the craziest adventures and made the unlikeliest of friends and rivals…

And how I met that boy again.

Oh, how rude of me. You've been listening to me ramble on about silly nonsense and I haven't even introduced myself yet. (Please excuse my manners up until this point.)

Just call me Rin. I'm fourteen years old, soon to become fifteen.

I'm somewhat awkward and sensitive. I try my best to be a positive influence on others, but to be frank, I get upset rather easily. I tend to be hot-headed at times, but I can say my temper is surely a lot better than Lily's. But I'm most likely the strangest person you'll ever meet. A true realist. I'm not one for romance, really.

In fact, I've always hated it from the start. Seeing the rocky, cold relationship bloom between my once loving parents, I believed it to be nothing more than a fairytale. Nothing like those cliche, sickening romance novels. I believed it to be something tragic and painful in the end.

Oh! Y-You're a romantic, aren't you?

No, no. Please don't be offended. I don't mean to act cold or rude, not like my sister (who I assure you, I love very much). I'm sure you're a very wonderful person who strives on the passion of romance novels, but I just don't like to harbor those sorts of ideas. That... would actually embarrass me, such close contact involving other people... well, it used to.

Now I think the idea of 'romance' is... oh never mind, let's just cut to the chase.

What I'm trying to say is... I'm here to tell you a tale.

A summer tale that took place in Japan… of how I discovered that many things. Including love itself, each in its own way.

This is how it all began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Writing a summer novel during the summer. Pathetic. **XD** Who do you think the mystery boy is? Please be sure to drop a line, a passionate line. And MAYBE I'll think about updating... **;D** (Still gotta work on 'Project: VOCALOID' too though. **T-T)**


	2. Casualities

**A/N: **I felt like writing a drama, okay? One that I'll probably not finish graaah. But maybe I can find a partner who's willing to work with me on this. Of course… they have to have the standards. But meh, I want you guys to know this: don't bother reviewing if it's going to annoy me. Like 'mah god this story is good update soon'. Please. None of that.

Also, there are going to be some changes. Rin is actually going to be fifteen-going-sixteen. Her sister, Lily, will be nineteen: a legal adult.

Tell me how you feel about Rin's character.

* * *

><p>School ended too soon, my friends.<p>

Don't be mistaken, I'm relieved not to have any more assignments. I love summer; I'm not eager about excruciating heat which breaks thermostats (seriously. I start sweating as soon as I step outside!), but I love spending it with ease.

Unfortunately, we're spending with "father".

Who is "we", you ask?

Well, whether or not you're interested in coming along… there's someone else.

"Munngggh… damn mosquitoes," Lily grumbled in her sleep. She swatted at the air, scowling. I fought back a grin. This entire plane ride she's been asleep. Yes, right after we boarded our bags, she claimed the window seat and eyed me challengingly, as if daring me to try and steal it.

Always grumpy, even in her sleep.

And today was no exception.

"_Why the fucking hell are you sending us to that bastard's place?" Lily slammed her fists on our aunt's desk, scowling. "He's not family!" I stood there, silent. I wasn't excited to go either, but Lily was clearly fuming._

_Auntie Lola sighed, "I've ignored his letters and pleading calls for nearly a year now. I'm not doing this out of pity for him… but it's for Miriam." Mother being mentioned immediately brought down my mood. Lily reeled back with her right eye twitching. Auntie looked at me, "What do you think, Rin?"_

_I answered in my usual strong, honest voice. "I share Lily's feelings, more or less. Regardless I want to honor mother's last wish."_

_Lily looked at me, surprised, "Rin?"_

"_Lily, it's only for two months, and yesterday, you were saying something along the lines of, 'What I'd give to stay in Japan for a day!'. And we get two months," I added with a smile, "Please? I really want go too."_

"_And you'll have fun," Auntie chimed in, "I'll drop by sometime. Just do this for me, please? Who knows? You might find boys fawning over you, Lily."_

"_I, but-!… fine."_

18 hours ago, Lily faced defeat.

She may be a rebel but her weakness is boys. In the past five years, she's had countless boys wrapped around her finger. That fact alone isn't surprising. What's shocking is she's practically a model. Despite her laziness, she exercises at least three times a week. As a result, her body is slim and toned. Blue eyes are framed by naturally bold eyelashes. Lastly, sun-kissed gold hair falls to her waist.

Since we were young, Lily has often received nicknames like 'lily of the valley' or 'white lily' (though she's annoyed by this). Despite her appearance, she's actually far from delicate. In actuality, she's very hot-blooded. Really, she even scares grown men away. If someone slanders or publicly call her out, she'll make them regret it.

And while she likes to wear tight clothes (which are slightly revealing), I like dressing more in a sophisticated, modest manner. In fact, I also wear glasses (not the ones that make me look silly, mind you). And the only time I remember wearing makeup was for my mother's funeral.

Comparing our beauty together, I'm just a pale reflection.

… What?

Oh, don't be mistaken. It's not as though I'm insecure or- well, okay. Maybe just a bit. But imagine this: Auntie's friends come over and see me, giving me compliments like how cute I am or how sweet my voice sounds. But when Lily enters the room, their eyes light up.

It's heart-dropping, really. But I'm not that jealous.

I gazed at Lily, mentally sighing.

But she is stunning, see?

Like mother.

Mother…

Miriam, my mother, was wise and disciplined. She often spoke gently but firmly. At times, however, she was headstrong despite her poor health. She's an inspiration to me even after passing last year. I've kept faithful to her training: becoming a lady. A real lady. I no longer need books about etiquette and politics.

I smiled proudly to myself, fixing my glasses.

Despite everyone fawning over Lily's beauty, I can certainly say my attitude certainly hasn't gone unnoticed.

Just then, a yipping noise sounded from Lily's sports bag. I jumped slightly before leaning down to unzip it. Two black bunnies popped their heads out. I gasped and my eyes widened.

"Rui? Rei!"

Lily grumbled something beside me. Frantic, I shook her awake. "Huh… what?" she rose a demanding brow at me.

Whispering, I shakily pointed a finger at the twins, "Your pets!"

She grinned, "Yeah. I couldn't resist bringing them along, so I snuck them in."

I blinked, and then gasped in disbelief. "You ignored the policy? Lily! We could get in trouble!"

"Relax, Rinny," I flinched at the nickname, "can you really deny these faces? Huh? Can you?" she abruptly shoved them in my face.

"Yes. Faces which only their mother can love." I murmured curtly, waving them away. Lily frowned at me but pushed the squirming bunnies out of sight.

"Hmph. I still don't like this. Lola's practically packaging us to hell." Lily snorted, flipping her hair, "Anyway, why're you so willing to come? It can't be just our family issue."

Allow me explain. Our parents' families greatly disapproved of their marriage. Those problems led to him leaving and intensifying their contempt towards us, Lily and I. Last year, as mother laid dying on her bed, she pleaded us to reconcile with father by seeing him.

Craning my neck, I gazed out to see the evening sky become a soft pink.

I thought a bit before answering in my usual strong, honest voice. "It may sound silly, but I want to find that boy. The one who stole my first kiss."

"Rin, that was eight years ago."

"I know." I puffed as she snickered. Really, she sounded as if I were being a child! Which I'm not! I know the lines between reality and fantasy, but I'm not denying my hopes of actually meeting that boy. "Don't snort like that, Lily, it's not attractive."

Lily shrugged, "Say if you find him. What'll you do?" I paused. I hadn't thought of that. After thinking it over, I thought of an answer.

"Slap him."

* * *

><p>Don't think badly of me, friends. You might find a stolen kiss 'adorable', but in my perspective, it's quite rude.<p>

…Okay, I admit when that boy kissed me, I thought of it as cute. Romantic even. But as I grew, I saw other boys roughly handle their girlfriends after actions like that. Like Lily's history of men for instance…

…

_Please_ don't make me go there.

We landed in Tokyo, much to my happiness. As soon as we grabbed our bags, I happily skipped to the lobby where someone was supposed to meet us (ha ha. Ladies don't "skip" but doesn't matter at the moment. You'd be happy too after sitting on your butt for almost an entire day).

Today probably wasn't the best day to wear stockings. I was sweltering.

People bustled around us, making it hard to carry multiple suitcases at a time. We breathed relief when we managed to find someone holding up a sign reading, 'KAGAMI'. It was a man, tall and kindly-looking. A grin broke out and we found ourselves hugged by the man. I felt extremely uncomfortable. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was people invading my personal space. Lily growled warningly.

"Sir," I stiffly voiced in my best Japanese, "have we met?"

Laughing, he did so and looked down at us with a soft gaze. "Sorry. It's just that I haven't seen you girls in so long that I got carried away… wow, you both are big now." Lily looked at him warily, crossing her arms.

"And you're supposed to be?"

"Leon. I'm your Dad." he answered brightly, happily, "I'm really happy to finally see you two. It's been too long." I couldn't help but study him. Looking at him now, the pictures of him Auntie showed us seemed nonrealistic now. He was a sturdy person with bright yellow hair falling at his jaw line. I then remembered my manners and swept into a curtsy.

"Lovely to meet you, sir. How do you do?"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I was more surprised when he started twirling me around like a child before setting me down.

He laughed, "Wonderful… just wonderful."

Taking our stuff, he led us outside. The weather had cooled down, much to my relief. As he loaded everything into his car, I joined Lily, who stood away at a safe distance, near a drinking dispenser.

"So this is him," she stated.

I remarked, "He seems nice."

Lily pushed herself off the wall. "Hmph. There's one thing I'm gonna get straight with him: I hate hugs. Hell, I don't even let you or Auntie hug me." I frowned a little. I like hugs, though I rarely accept them. "Plus there's no point in getting all 'ohhh I've missed you' if you've ignored your kids for, like, seven years." she grumbled, kicking a stone.

"Rin, Lily!" Leon called to us and gesturing to his white car, "C'mon in, I'll show you where you're staying."

* * *

><p>The apartment was clean and well-kept. The oak floors looked recently polished, causing my feet to slip a bit. The furniture was fairly simple but comfortable. Examining the kitchen, I saw almost every surface shone. Strange, I thought with a smile, to think a grown man lives here.<p>

I mentally noted my findings minutes later. There were two bedrooms, one leading upstairs, a living room linked to the kitchen, two bathrooms, and a balcony. I was admiring an oil pastel of oranges.

"Beautiful…" I breathed.

"Ahem… what do you think of staying here?" I turned to see Leon standing in the door, looking nervous.

I smiled slightly back and nodded, trying not to be overly friendly. "I don't mind. It's impressive. You manage this place well."

Leon laughed, "Actually, this place was a pigsty before. I'm no housekeeper but I'm taking some pride in this; normally, I never have to tidy up because of work." he sighed, "As now, I have two jobs. One of them is caring for you and your sister, and the other is managing the Vocaloids. Have you heard of them?" His tie came undone and loosely hung off his chest. I shook my head. I've only listened to classical music. The Vocaloids sounded like a modern rock band. "They're a group of singers rising to the top. Sometimes they sing together and other times, they're doing solos."

"They sound talented."

"Yeah, I like them; they're nice," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Come to think of it, one of them is about your age… isn't he." I sat on the couch, nodding civilly. Lily walked past him. She hadn't bothered taking off those painful-looking heels. "But whew! I was a little worried my apartment wouldn't meet yours and Lily's standards… having being raised in a manor anyway. Huh… and probably with a few maids too."

I looked at him strangely.

_Maids? _He's acting as if we were finicky rich people who looked down at any 'lesser fortune'. Mother and Auntie were never millionaires, though they somehow managed to always give expensive gifts to me and Lily.

"We live relatively simple lives," I strained to keep my tone polite. But I couldn't help narrowing my eyes. "Auntie doesn't spoil us. She's never hired others cleaning up after us… we do chores, keep our grades up," I stood up now, looking up at him with a hard gaze. Leon looked surprised as I added, "and we'll prove we're nothing but the best."

My indignant eyes met his very surprised ones.

If I didn't like this man then I certainly don't like him now.

Lily was right to act cold towards him.

Then the doorbell rang.

It rang for a second time. Third. Fourth. Finally, Leon went to get it, never removing his eyes from me. I stared back. He finally looked away when opening the door. I sighed and started to walk away. Maybe I'll unpack.

"Len! What a surprise!"

I stopped and turned around.

Leon was greeting someone. He was blocking my view though, so I couldn't exactly see. Lily brushed up behind me, crossing her arms and raising both brows interestedly.

"Hey, Leon. Just thought I'd drop by." A semi-low, smooth voice said. It sounded like a boy or a young man. "Are you busy right now? I might need help with the next song."

Leon scratched his head, "Well… I don't mind heading back to the studio, but I just picked my daughters up from the airport-oh-" he took notice of Lily and me. "Speaking of which, I'd like you to meet them." He immediately stepped out of the way to show his guest.

A teenage boy, that is.

"Rin and Lily, meet Len. He's one of the Vocaloids, along being known as Japan's most popular icons."

The first thing I noticed was his disheveled appearance. His thick blond hair was pulled up into a ponytail. His face was narrow, angular, and it looked somehow boyish. I also noticed he wasn't very tall. In fact, he was only a few inches taller than me. He wore sagging black pants, a red tee with an undershirt, and… sneakers.

Then his dark blue eyes fell on me.

And he smirked. I immediately stiffened.

…What is this feeling?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah heyyyy. So, uh, what do you think so far? Is Rin okay or does she just come off as 'BLECHYUCKINESS'? Should I get killed for having old fashioned/socially awkward realist!Rin wear stockings? :O **Nuuu** the IMAGE! **DX** Also, look up "Blondes Are for the Birds" by Auntie Cliché. I'm pretty sure we're doing a collab fic on that. Heheheh… it's really good though. She works super-duper hard on it.

… there MIGHT be KaitoxLen here too. Be warned.

But seriously, tell me what you think… and can you think of a better title for this?

AND DON'T LEAVE HYPER FEEDBACK JLDJFL:DJL:JDF.


	3. Not My Cup of Tea

**A/N: **So I got some really great reviews that made me smile. I really appreciate it. Heh heh. I'm like royalty, right? XD Also! I can presume most of FF members here are Filipinos? Me too.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I LOVE REVIEWS. But the only thing about them is they're either LIKE THIS HOMG UPDATE or… I don't feel the reader is very interested by their length. Honestly, I LOVE long, ranting reviews (so long as they're not CAPS LOCK hyper), and you can say what's on your mind. If that kind of feedback makes you uncomfortable however, leave a small, appreciate note.

**Bold**: Stands for **ENGLISH**. (Rin and Lily normally converse in Japanese {since they like speaking it} but use English in private situations)

Like the new title? (Formerly known as "The Worst, Best, Summer Trip Ever")

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Not My Cup of Tea_

* * *

><p>…What is this feeling, so sudden and new? I felt this the moment I laid eyes on him.<p>

"I'm Lily. What's up?"

This Len boy was obviously captivated by her beauty. Lily however, shot him a look of disinterest. As a result his eyes fell back on me.

"Lovely to meet you. How do you do?" I reached out, expecting a handshake. Instead, he did something completely different. Grinning, he took my hand and stepped in close enough for our noses to touch.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking…, _cutie_." he added in a whisper. I was taken off completely by surprise. My pulse is quickening. My head is reeling. My face is flushing. I immediately reeled back (offended, of course!).

_C-Cutie? _That's what he just called me, isn't it? Who in the right mind…!

Leon interrupted my thoughts as he grabbed his keys off the counter. "Well since I'm called in, you girls won't mind coming along, right? I'd rather you two stay in my sight a little longer." Lily and I exchanged glances before heading to his car.

We were on the road again. Lily and I sat in the back while that impulsive boy was in the front. The ride was short, and we arrived at a wide building. Its bold lettering read "CRYPTON MEDIA FUTURE STUDIOS".

Too wordy of a title, I think…

The inside looked very nice. A clean, lemony smell lingered. I'm impressed. So this is where Leon works? Employees attended to clients as they conversed in business-like manners. While Leon was showing his identification, I stood near the restrooms, waiting for Lily.

Tapping my loafers impatiently, my patience thinned. What was taking her so long? Sighing, I started twisting around a lock of my hair, a habit I did when I grew anxious. Glancing at a glass window, I couldn't help but examine my reflection.

"_Cutie."_

Never in my life have I received such a name. Many people, including Auntie, have describe me as "mousy-looking". I'm a little person, they'd say. My height, my frame, even my mouth. I self-consciously fixed my fringy hair, which was always kept in a side braid.

Looking over my shoulder, I smoothed down persistent wrinkles on my gray skirt. I then moved to my pale blue, buttoned up blouse. I forgot to change before we left. On the other hand, my wardrobe doesn't consist of many options. Most of the things I wore were simple, old-fashioned.

I don't consider myself "granny-looking". But what that Len person said to me…

"_Cutie."_

I flicked a strand of my hair. What the _deuce _did he mean by that? Honestly, was he blind? I can't imagine what brought that up.

In the mirror, I saw the boy singer standing behind me.

"Hey. You're Rin, right?"

I faced him, "Correct." Speaking in Japanese is quite fun.

"Leon's talked about you and your sis for centuries. He's excited about this… and I might be too." A conspicuous smile appeared on his face as he looked down at me.

"Is… that so."

"Yep~."

I'm… ill at ease.

I hesitated and glanced quickly at the door, wishing someone would whisk me way. I sighed, pushing my glasses up my nose, "Er… well, see here, Kagamine-"

"Len," he elucidated, his smile widening, "it's Len."

My lips thinned. "Yes, well… _Len_. I'm flattered. Really. Flattered but not interested."

If anything, his smile widened. "And why's that?"

I sighed. "Because I'm not interested in going steady; it's highly overrated. That and I'm returning to America soon, and even if I agree to, which I couldn't possibly, court you, things couldn't work out." I finished, smiling placidly, "So there."

Len looked amused. "Wow…" he rested an arm against the wall, "Well, well. I thought most American girls flung themselves at boys at any opportunity," A strange smirk settled on his features, "Playing hard to get?"

I nearly staggered.

He… is he _challenging_ me? How dare he! Do I look like a swooning, shallow girl melting at his feet? Definitely not! With his baggy clothes, messy hair, and pathetic Casanova imitation, he's the last person I'd consider going steady with!

A raging fervor rushed through me. Just as I was about to reply-

"Elevator's here." Lily announced as she stepped out from the bathroom. Relieved, I brushed past Len to follow her. Leon was already there. The whole time we were riding, Len was whistling a cheery tune, which was fine except its repetitive. After about three minutes, I was sick of hearing it.

The doors slid open, and we stepped out into the marble hall. We then approached a door that read "RECORDING STUDIO". Singers were apparently recording past the glass wall with a chorus humming along the lyrics. A shockingly gorgeous woman sat at the controls, reading a book. When she saw us, she immediately gasped.

"Lily, is that you?"

At first Lily looked confused. Then a big grin spread across her features.

"Holy- no way!"

Screaming, the two met in a crashing embrace. Lily looked so excited she even hugged back. I blinked in surprise, eying the sensible-looking woman. She looked awfully familiar. Heavy breasts, Defined cheekbones, luscious pink hair…

Pink hair?

"Luka? Megurine Luka?" The name slipped from my tongue.

The woman's gaze fell on me, her blue eyes lit up with delight. "Oh my goodness… are you little miss Rin? You've gotten so big!" Luka, see… she happens to be a family friend. In other words, she's Lily's closest friend in Japan. She's a few months older than Lily, and she babysat me when I was little. In fact, she always treats me like the little sister she's never had.

And it's been too long since I've seen her.

"You, too…" I murmured softly, gazing up at her. She really has grown to be a fine, young woman. I've always liked her. She's nice and gives good advice to anyone in need. And she understands my ways of preserving composure. And yet at the same time, she can be very stern.

"Your hair's gotten long," she gushed, "It's so pretty! You should keep it that way!" I felt a warm appreciation hearing those words.

"Thank you."

Soon the singers stopped recording and came out.

"Luka? What's all the fuss?" A petite, teal-haired girl asked. She looked gorgeous. Her hair fell in smooth teal torrents, and her skin was a perfect complexion; it looked very soft. And her voice was smooth like honey. "Oh, are these your girls, Leon?"

"Whose girls?" A deeper voice sounded as tall, handsome boy entered. Both his hair and eyes were electric blue. He immediately grinned seeing Lily.

Leon grinned, "Yeah, gang. These are my daughters: Lily and Rin." He spoke with pride, pulling me and Lily close. We squirmed slightly. I felt uncomfortable under this close contact once again. I made an attempt to escape quietly.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you both!" The teal-haired girl exclaimed, shaking our hands. "I just love the way you Americans dress! It's so surprising and stylish!" I noted that comment was directed towards Lily. She chattered about how juicy-looking her lipstick was; it made her lips look kissable.

"Uh… thanks?"

"Girls, meet Miku. Hatsune Miku." Leon gestured to the teal girl, "I guess you can say she's the ring leader. She likes being 'in' with fashion." he gestured to the young man with blue hair who gave us a friendly smile, "and that's Kaito, the main alto."

Kaito smiled, "Hi."

Leon craned his head close to the glass, stroking his light goat as his brows furrowed. "And let's see, Gakupo and Meiko are still in there… well, you'll meet them later." he said, "Anyway, guys, back to work. And Miku, the producers are expecting your fifth cover done by today. Think you can manage?"

"Of course." With a sway of her hips, Miku pranced away.

"Sorry we can't talk right now, but I'm sure there'll be other times we can hang." Kaito grinned politely, sheepishly at us. I glanced at Lily, who was tugging her ear as she looked at him; her sign of interest. I mentally sighed to myself. Already, she was targeting another boy. She smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm looking forward to it, Kaito-san." she purred, placing a finger on her lip playfully (to indicate 'grace', she'd say). I inwardly rolled my eyes.

Oh Lily.

Kaito blinked several times before shaking his head and looking at Len, "Um… we gotta get started on 'Imitation Black' sooner or later. You're free now, right?" Oddly enough, the younger singer lost his composure. His cheeks flared red, and his eyes grew wide.

"U-Uh well, yeah but… m-maybe later." he muttered quickly, evasively. I could see he was trying to avoid looking at Kaito. "I, uh… gotta do something first." I watched, slightly interested as he ran off. Most peculiar, I thought while fixing my glasses.

"Jeez… always like that now. Anyway, nice meeting you girls." Again, Kaito smiled (but this time it didn't look as bright) and left.

Lily grinned after him, "His backyard ain't sugar free, huh? I'd like a piece of that…"

"Lily!" Luka exclaimed, baffled.

"What? He's hot."

"Mind others around you." she retorted, flipping her hair. "They might think differently." Lily snorted, and Luka shot her a glare. "I mean it. People around here respect the Vocaloids. They work extremely hard; they're in this building almost everyday."

I looked at her, "Are they constantly on tour?"

Luka smiled, "Singing isn't the only thing they live for, Rin. They do other things." she then got up and picked up her books, "Now, I'm about to leave. My shift's done and I feel up to a fun adventure." she said, "Care to join me, you two?"

"Count me in. This place is dullsville." Lily grinned, hopping off the stool, "How 'bout it, Rin? Wanna ditch?"

"We can't, Lily. I'm certain Leon doesn't want us going anywhere today."

Lily scrunched her nose in disgust, "You actually care about what that man says? Don't be stupid. We aren't his 'little girls." she scoffed, "Do I look like some stupid blue-eyed Goldilocks? I'm nineteen, and I can go wherever, whenever. And if he thinks he can boss me around, he might as well take his job and **shove it up his-"**

"**Language, Lily."** I hissed in English, ignoring Luka's eyes. **"Remember what Auntie said."**

She all but scoffed.

I sighed. Well, if going out will prevent her from sulking, I'll agree to it. But just this once. Turning to Luka, I sighed, "We won't be gone too long, will we?"

Luka's face glowed. "Of course! I'll bring you back before Leon notices."

Giving in, I sighed. "Please do." Lily, grinning, gloated beside me as we exited.

* * *

><p>This city is grand!<p>

Tall buildings stretched over the sky, chattering pedestrians carried shopping bags or phones, colorful lights flashing in every corner, and cars practically flew in the busy roads. Somehow, it reminds me of New York. Only filled with Japanese endearments.

Luka, Lily and I sat at a restaurant, eating at one of the outside tables and browsing cute shops on the other street.

"… so he was like, 'You staring at my butt?' And of course _then_ I looked at his butt. But c'mon, I was looking at his hair to begin with." Lily sighed aloud, munching her crepe. Luka laughed heartily, wiping tears from her eyes.

"And he actually left you his number?"

"Yeah," Lily snorted, "Weird."

Luka laughed again, "Haha… whew. That made my day. So what about you, Rin?"

"… What about me, exactly?"

"Oh, c'mon." Lily added, peering at me, "Don't tell me you don't get the topic we've been talking about for twenty minutes."

I tried to understand what they were saying but to no avail. I'm actually very lost.

"Elaborate."

Luka sighed and prodded, "Have you had any interests in guys these past ten years? First crush? Love? Boyfriend?"

Shyly, I tugged at a lock of hair, twisting it. "W-Well… um, that's to say I-"

"She's never liked a boy." Lily deadpanned.

I flushed as Luka gaped at me. "What? Never?" she sounded surprised, "And you're 15? Is that true?" I laughed embarrassedly, shaking my head.

"N-No!… actually, yes but-"

"But at your age, Rin!" Luka gasped, clutching her chest. "I'd've guessed you might ask for advice… but," she licked her lips, eying me curiously. "Why not?"

"I'm not interested, really." I answered, sipping my cup. "To be honest, I've never really interacted with boys. The schools I've gone to were all-girls."

Lily stretched her arms out, yawning, "But what about that guy… Len what's-his-face? I noticed him pulling the moves on you…" her eyes narrowed, "Was he bothering you?"

"Not terribly." I answered before rubbing my temples with a groan, "But I found it… unsettling. He invaded my personal space, acted divertingly informal as if we were friends," I added in a whisper, "and he called me 'cutie."

"WHY THAT PUNK!" Lily roared. Luka and I flinched. Angry, she stood up with the sound of her chair screeching. "No fucking animal smacks around my sister like she's some cheap-! OOOH dammit, the next time I see him I'm gonna rip apart that pretty face of his 'cause I SWEAR he sounds just like my eighth-grade boyfriend, that asshole!" My hands yanked Lily back down.

"Lily, calm down." I said quietly, smilingly, "He only did it once. That and I'm certain we both got off on wrong impressions; it shouldn't happen again."

Luka laughed slightly, "That's where you're wrong."

I looked at her, tilting my head.

"Why do you say that?"

"See for yourself." Maroon eyes twinkled as she gestured across the street. Curious, I followed her gaze.

I nearly dropped my spoon at what I saw.

There was Len, strutting down the street with a crowd of girls trailing after him, screaming and clawing at each other to get close to him. His face was smug and confident, and you could tell the way he walked he felt like a prince with a red carpet rolling out from underneath him. Some people stopped to stare. He suddenly stopped, flashing his fans a wide smile, his straight white teeth showing. "Hey, ladies," he drawled smoothly, "You're all looking gorgeous today. Especially you, Darling." he winked at a particular girl, making her squeal and faint. He started on his way again with the girls screaming behind him.

"That's… nice." For him at least. I tore my gaze back to my now cold tea.

Lily's eyes trailed after him. She tapped her fingernails against the table, "Somehow, I'm jealous of him. Somehow."

Luka chuckled and prodded her fillet with a fork. "All in all, Len's just a big flirt. He likes being a smart-ass sometimes but he's a really sweet kid. Trust me, I've worked with him." Within two minutes, her meal was gone. She eats quickly, I've noticed. "Don't take it too seriously if he's hitting on you. Really that ego of his is huge it's a wonder he doesn't cause traffic…"

Lily and I laughed.

"Anyway, you've changed, Rin." Luka leaned on an elbow and looked at me dreamily. "When you were little you'd pout and whine when you wanted attention. In fact, you even pulled my hair once when I was doing homework…" I flushed. Was I really like that? "But now, you're so precocious. There's something about you… how do I explain… well, I was really surprised when I saw you. The way you stand out is beautiful." Hearing those words uplifted me.

I felt my lips curl into a wide smile. "I appreciate that, Luka. Thank you." She beamed back, resting her chin on her hands.

"Anytime. We should hang out more often."

I laughed, "That we should."

For the next half-hour, we toured buses, ferries, and local attractions. It was really enjoyable. Lily and I tried spicy foods. So spicy we'd always order water by the minute. By the time we returned to Crypton, it was nearly evening. I also found myself gloating I came to Japan. It wasn't as bad as I presumed. This summer might be pleasant.

In the lobby, we decided to take the stairs since too many people were taking the elevator. As Luka and Lily engaged in a lively conversation, I lost my footing and found my backside colliding against the ground. Both girls didn't notice as they disappeared up the next flight, laughing about something. Hissing painfully, I pushed myself up, sitting on the stairs with my legs awkwardly bent open. Ouch…

Someone whistled.

"Nice view."

"AH!" Blushing furiously, I pulled my skirt down and glared at the blurry figure in front of me. Oh wait, blurry? Alarmed, my hands searched for my glasses. When I couldn't feel anything, I got on my knees and widened my radius. Still, I couldn't find it.

Groaning to myself, I sat up. Great. What am I going to do? Lily and Luka are far from close, and I can't just blindly walk around.

"These yours?" Something tapped against the bridge of my nose.

My glasses!

Immediately, I grabbed at the object, only to have it disappear.

"Ah, ah, Rin. That's not how we ask for things." A boyish chuckle sounded above. I squinted and tried to see who it was. "Maybe you should try asking nicely." My blood boiled. Now I don't even need to see who's mocking me like this.

"Give me my glasses, Len!"

"Hm? How'd you know it was me?"

Squinting even further, I held out my hand for my glasses, "I can tell by your voice. Now give them back… please." The last word came out forced.

"Hmmm…" he sounded thoughtful. I snorted quietly. I can just picture him stroking his chin and pretending to consider. "Well… sure." Oh well of course he'd refu- wait? I blinked in surprise. I wasn't expecting that kind of answer. "But…" My words lay limp in my mouth as his hot breath hit against my ear. I nearly jolted in surprise.

W-What is this…

"You have to give me a kiss first."

_"Sure… but, you have to kiss me first." The boy said seriously._

Shock overtook me. Red colored my vision.

"W-w-w-what?" My face suddenly felt very hot. The image of the little boy flashed before my eyes… which was soon replaced with the blurry Len. I nearly gasped, "No… you _can't_ be- ah!" As I was crawling backwards, my back met with the cold concrete.

No… no.

He can't be him! He just can't!

That boy from eight years ago… he's nothing like him! He was sweet, honest, gentle… nothing at all like this jerk!

But yet, somehow.

Their words not only matched, but the way they said them sounded exactly the same.

I bit my lower lip.

Is it possible…?

Just then, a loud laugh ensued. "I was only kidding! You should've seen the look on your face!" Now, I'm very confused. Blind and confused. "You're pretty weird for an American girl. Luckily, I find foreign antics attracting." he chuckled lowly. My right eye twitched. "But now, I'm guessing you want your glasses back now."

Really? I didn't know that.

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"Okay… come close so I can put them on for you."

I sighed. Finally. Without a second thought or regarding his suspiciously impish voice, I bent over and my eyes immediately widened a fraction. My glasses slid on and enabled my sight, but to my utter shock, I felt something soft and warm against my lips.

Eh…

His eyes slowly opened, and he looked at me. Our eyes met in a locked gaze. Mixed emotions swelled up within me as I felt his lips move against mine. So many feelings… this felt strangely familiar somehow.

He's… kissing me.

Wait… why?

My eyes widened even further. I can't move! Why can't I move? I could see the smile in his eyes. Full of victory and smugness. That immediately brought me back to reality. Gasping, I broke away, standing up and looking at him in pure shock and disbelief.

"W-W-why?" I breathed unevenly. My heart was pounding. "Why… did you do that? You said you were only kidding!" My voice came out choked and harsh.

Len grinned at me, "But that's what cute girls do that when they want guys to do something for them."

_"Because…cute girls do that when they want boys to do them a favor." _

Stinging pain pricked at the corners of my eyes. My lips quivered. My head bowed in shame and humiliation. How could he? Teary-eyed embarrassment was soon replaced with rage.

"Why you…" My trembling voice became higher and more strained, "YOU **BASTARD**!" Before I knew it, my hand flew up. I viciously struck him across the face, making him turn. **"BASTARD! BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DISGUSTING LECH!" **I angrily yelled, slapping him two more times before stomping away.

Now I know how I feel towards him! That mindless, lecherous, cocky, arrogant, annoying jerk!

Footsteps were behind me.

"So what don't you like about me?" Turning, I saw Len following me up the stairs. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face (if not confused?). A fresh red mark was left on his face. I had to bit my lip to refrain my temper. I slap him… and he still won't leave me alone? Walking even faster, I mumbled sarcastically under my breath.

"**You're not my cup of tea." **Disliking Len so quickly seemed biased, but the way he's acting towards me… Ugh! This just might last.

"What?" Len asked grinningly as if he hadn't heard what I said. "I'd appreciate it if you spoke in my language. We're in Japan."

And just like that, my patience broke.

My temper broke loose. Whipping around, I approached with a smile that could make even a grown man stagger. "**I loathe you. I absolutely can't stand you."** I spoke sweetly in English, feeding off the perplexed look on his face. "**Your voice, face, and baggy clothing.** Every one of your trait makes my flesh crawl! **Most of all, your arrogance is flat-out annoying**! And frankly, I don't care how famous you are!" Backing away, Len stared at me beyond smooth words. He was so speechless having a short girl dressed in stockings and polished clothing lashing out on him in a language he couldn't understand. I inwardly smiled when his back hit the wall. Leaning in close enough with our noses centimeters away, I flashed him my most sincere smile and whispered in his ear. "Kindly do us both a favor and stop hitting on me. You may be able to attract your native girls, but I'm not looking to faint in your arms." I drew back, still smiling despite my want of slapping him repeatedly, "Because you're clearly too good for me."

Len was staring at me. He looked genuinely surprised, shocked even. (Has no one ever told him the truth?) I stared back, prompting an answer. Then a slow grin appeared.

"You're a lot more feistier than I thought. It makes things more interesting." Once again, he did the intimidating action of bringing our faces close. He licked his lips, looking insanely intrigued.

Really?

"As said before," I flashed him my best smile before stomping on his foot, making him wince slightly. "I'm not interested. And if you ever touch me again, my sister will hear about it." With that being said, I humbly excused myself.

Then I heard him chuckle.

"Is that a challenge?"

Narrowing my eyes, I resisted the urge to throw my shoe at him and calmly resumed walking. But not before answering curtly.

"You're not my cup of tea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't kill me, yaoi fans, but say if I actually get on with writing the obstacle of LenxKaito, it'll be hard. Bear with me. Please. And actually, the basis of homo/bisexuality is what some of my friends are struggling with so I feel a need to voice this… yeah. I know the plot's hate-able already. *sobs in corner* Rin, my sweetheart, always seems to suffer the most pain in my stories. Revenge for Len's deaths? NO. I friggin' love her, she's my favorite.

By the way, what do you guys think of Miku and Meiko fighting over Kaito…? ;) Who should win?

**But anyway: Luka, Kaito, Len, Miku, Gakupo, Meiko… should there be others added to the Vocaloid group? Not too many right now, though, please.**

**Noodle Dragon**: You're new? Then allow me to welcome you on this site~. FF friends call me Chiio or Chiio-chan. **XD**. And don't worry, you didn't sound "formal". I don't mind because you were honest in your review. My writing style? Hoho~ thanks. I think it could be better though, but I'm glad you like Rin. You make up a part of my happiness~ ha ha…. But really, was that hyper add-on necessary? XD. **xXx The Joker of a Writer xXx**: One my favorite reviewers~. Thanks for liking Rin. I'm actually trying to make her appear like Nancy Drew, sort of. Except she'll receive a makeover soon. And the way I envision Lily is caustic… and somewhat bitter. But she reserves a soft side for people she cares about. Oh my, you're a Yaoi fan? I'm actually finding it hard to write about KaitoxLen. Anyway, thanks for the title suggestions~ I really was considering them, but decided with "Singularity". You were a great help though, really. **Emanon**: Yay~ Rin's likeable! And I KNOW. I seriously don't see them as a couple *gags*. **Diio: **"Only hope"…what? J **Mirimo27:** I recently got inspiration for this story. Good, isn't it? Thanks! If Rin were real, she'd hug you. Yeah and Leon's not crazy anymore… or IS HE? XD Len, murrrr. I'm not totally sure how I should depict him as. A skirt-chaser sounds sexy though (RUN FOR YOUR LIFE MIKUO!) *sighs* And yeah, Cliché's requested me but hasn't contacted me in days. I'm a bit worried. … I'm no yaoi fan either. **Fate Kashigo:** Ah thanks! I'm glad someone isn't pissed they're so different. 'Course, Rin's kinda... uealsjd for not liking Len immediately (I mean, who WOULDN"T HAVE THE HOTS FOR HIM AT FIRST GLANCE? /shot).

**So, people. Tell me. Is it alright if the entire story is in Rin's view? Or do you prefer having the stories seen in multiple views? I strive to satisfy.**


	4. Decency

**A/N: **35 reviews~! So happy. Thanks, everyone. I'm really grateful you listened to my plea. Len came out all jerky but he's still so cute, isn't he? XD Nah. You're supposed to hate him, actually. But I've been getting great feedback about Rin and Lily. I'm just glad no one's bashing me on how liberal Rin is.

Well so far NO votes for Miku on the Kaito/Meiko/Miku war. HM. XD

**Bold**: Stands for **ENGLISH**. (Rin and Lily normally converse in Japanese {since they like speaking it} but use English in private situations)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Decency**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

Pride: the main motive that drives a person to do the unimaginable. I, at least, try to contain it. That's not to say I've never done wrong, friends. I've made many mistakes in life. But as the bible quotes, "The tongue is a small part of the body, but it causes destruction if untamed."

And in this case…

"Who says I need to listen to you? You got no right to push me around!"

"Can't I be worried for you girls? You just upped and left without saying anything! I was about to take you out for lunch too!"

Lily looked at him coldly, crossing her legs. "What makes you think we can't take care of ourselves? We've been doing fine for six years without you."

"Lily, as your father-"

A scornful laugh escaped from my sister. Shaking her head, she glanced sideways before looking at him with a sneer. She slouched against the loveseat. Leon sat on the couch, his face mixed with certain emotions. It was clear to anyone he was trying not to argue any further.

"You honestly see yourself as a parent. That's… not even funny." Lily attempted to laugh but the way her voice dripped with venom was no laughing matter. Sitting beside her, I looked down at the floor and crossed my legs. Leon sighed, raking his hair. "Let's make this clear," she said in a voice thick with anger, "For the last six years, Rin and I were doing just fine without you. So being here now is the last thing I want." Leaning in, she laid her chin on top of her hands. "So just leave us alone!"

Leon looked at her in disbelief and shock before grimacing, "You've got quite an attitude there. Is this they teach kids in America? Raising your voice to adults?" he stood up, glaring. "I'm responsible for you both as long as you're here. So watch what you say."

Lily scowled defiantly. "I'm nineteen, you…! Ugh, whatever. I don't have to listen to this." she muttered, storming up the stairs. Apologizing to Leon, I rushed after her.

"**Fuck him, that ignorant bastard! Should've said I'm a bratty, uneducated hooker dancing on the streets**-**HE CAN GO DIE!"** A picture she'd thrown shattered against the wall, just inches away from my face. **"Who does he think he is, that dumbass!"** Grumbling angrily, she collapsed on the mattress. Trembling in their cage, Rei and Rui cuddled against each other. With my eyebrow twitching, I covered their sanctuary with a blanket before marching up to Lily.

"At this rate you'll destroy our room." I scolded, sitting beside her on the bed. "You do realize you're mostly at fault, Lily, for saying those things."

Lily scowled, rolling on her stomach. "Whose side are you on?"

Insulted, I moved away, "Mine, of course. I'm honestly stating my opinion."

"Well so am I!" she retorted, "I don't want anything to do with that man or his family! He's treating us like objects. He thinks he can be all fatherly when he doesn't know a thing about us. What are we, puppies on leashes? Fuck that. I hate him."

I stood up, exclaiming, "How can you such things!"

Lily turned on me, her eyes burning. **"Oh please. It's not like you want to stay here either."**

I narrowed my eyes and pushed my glasses up my nose, **"But I'm being rational. As his guests, we should follow his rules respectfully."**

Lily snorted unattractively. "Who says I gotta…" She sighed and threw me one of her fluffy pillows. Her pretty blue eyes flickered to me as she pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Hey. I've been thinking…" she trailed. I gestured her to continue. "Why don't we stay somewhere else? It's not like I can't afford it, 'according to rules." she said sarcastically. "And think about it, we'd have more space."

I frowned. Not because of the idea, but because she was acting like this. "We've spent less than a day here and already you want to leave?" Yes, I don't like the idea of Leon safeguarding us. We can handle ourselves. But Lily's letting her feelings get the best of her. Again.

"C'mon Rinny. Lola may've said something about seeing him regularly, but she never said anything about living with him."

"Still, going to this extent…"

Lily pouted. "You don't trust me."

My mouth hung open. "You… really!" This girl! "Of course I do! Don't put words in my mouth like that! Seriously it's rude!" I stammered out, clenching my skirt before clearing my throat. I calmly sat up. "In any case, moving out is out of the question. Auntie would throw a fit." And that last part was true. Auntie has quite a temper; she's known for her wild, violent antics.

Lily blinked before rolling her eyes up to the ceiling. "Shit. I forgot." she groaned, collapsing. "Why… what'd I do to deserve this?" she mumbled in her pillow. My face softened.

Oh this girl…

"There's no need to victimize yourself. We're staying for two mon-"

"Three."

"… Pardon?"

"Auntie's making us stay for another month. She'll be on a cruise at that time because of some hot barista she met at a bar."

"When did she say this?" I asked slowly.

"A few hours ago when I was on the phone."

I flared up, my face burning. "And you just told me now?" Lily blinked, slightly surprised at my tone. Her face then tightened upon realization as I took a deep, long breath. She slowly plugged her ears.

A loud, angry scream shook the room, maybe even the entire complex. Steam blew from my ears as I gasped heavily. Clenching my fists, I stomped across the room, enraged. I practically ripped the phone from its cord as I dialed. Upon reaching her voicemail, I mentally shrieked in pure fury. I had to resist stomping around my feet like a child throwing a tantrum.

Yes, I've grown to be a patient lady who tolerates misgivings but _three months? _Yes. I can understand rain-checks, but _three months_?

Lily's cold hands slapped against my forearms, making me jump slightly. "Take a look at you: you're beet-red." she said, swinging me around face-to-face with a mirror. I saw my tense, flushed reflection panting at me. Ugh. I look like a dog. "What's up? I thought you'd be happy with the news."

I laughed harshly, "I don't want to spend another minute here!" Oh deuce. Unintentionally, an obnoxious, smirking tow-headed boy came to mind, making my head reel.

Lily looked at me.

"…Alright. What happened?"

And before I knew it, words came blurting out of me like jets.

"It was just _awful_, Lily. That boy he _really _needs to comb his hair- no, I mean he desperately needs a trim having hair like that makes him look like a lion I really can't imagine looking like that and his clothes! Ugh! Simply terrible, Lily! Terrible! It looks like he practically _rolled_ in the washing machine with them and _what to do about his shoes _just-!"

Lily, blinking, conveniently used her hand to clamp my mouth shut.

…Haha. Loose lips sink ships.

"Not looking for a detailed, opinion based story about what happened today. Just get to the point." I embarrassedly smiled against her warm palm, nodding apologetically. She sighed and retracted her hand. I opened my mouth once again, this time, I slowed down.

"That boy Leon introduced to us-Kagamine," Lily nodded. I then sighed and crossed my arms in annoyance. "He is _the_ most impossible person I've ever met! He's pestered me to no end! Flattering me and trying to charm me with that… attitude of his! And I cannot believe he even kissed me…!" I choked out the last part, my shoulders quivering, "How…how dare he!"

"Wait," My sister's voice cut in, suddenly, harshly, "…he kissed you?"

Tears threatened my eyes, but I willed them back. I had to swallow the words I wanted to say; a similar scenario is choking down salt. "Y…yes." Blue eyes widened before narrowing. Lily's lips spread into a dark grimace. Her face no longer held color. Her whole body went tense with vigor. She turned around quickly to prevent me from seeing her red face. This time, she was trying to contain herself.

This time, her temper reached its highest peak.

"He'll pay." She finally said. Her voice was hard; her words, promising. My mind became alert. The Kagamine boy was going to be in a world of hurt if I didn't do anything. Lily, having done many things she's regretted doing, couldn't risk another mistake. I'm protecting my sister. Not that singer.

"Lily, no," My voice was firm yet soft, "Don't look for trouble."

Lily spun around, eyes ablaze. "That pompous brat's the one who's looking for my foot up his ass! Thinks he can suck faces with you and get away with it! What's more is you're telling me not to go after him!" she snapped viciously as our heads bumped in stubborn debate, "Don't tell me you actually enjoyed it." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the mirror reflect my face turn white.

"Of course not. I've never been so humiliated in my life." I answered indignantly.

"Then let me do something!" she spoke in a loud voice.

A thought struck me. I frantically gestured my hands in a quieting motion. "L-Leon might hear us." A look of surprise crossed Lily's face as she suddenly faltered. With a sigh, I pushed my glasses further up my nose and looked at her.

"I refuse to let something like this best me." I stated lowly. Lily was about to protest until I held up my hand. "And the next time I see him-"

"_See_ him? What're you going on about now?" Lily quickly interjected. I had to sigh in exasperation. "Hell no. We're moving out of here as soon as I get a job. You're not spending this summer around creepers. Not if I can help it." Her legs carried her back to the bed we shared. She glanced at me questionably as she kicked back her legs, snorting. "Get it?" I smiled slightly. There's no end to her.

"If you insist."

Lily gave a loud yawn, stretching like a cat across the bed sheets. "I'm hitting the hay." Burrowing under the covers, she soon fell asleep. I suddenly realized how tired I felt. I changed into my night-clothes and headed to my desk. Lily's laptop recharged alongside my journal, which was open. The lamp was on just for my pleasure. A pen in my hand, I began to write.

Mother, dear mother,

How do you fare? It's been a while since I've written to you. But I do hope you understand.

I paused, then smiled and continued.

Is the man upstairs whispering the secrets to life's mysteries like you've always dreamed of? If not, you're probably venturing off to the grand library; it isn't hard to imagine you burying your nose in a book. Or perhaps you're singing Earth's newborns to sleep, as guardian angels do. They'd love your voice as much as I do.

I began telling her about my day.

Lily and I are in Japan. It's a fascinating country. There are many people and sights. But the main task is to reconcile our two families. We haven't forgotten that. It's absolutely necessary to take the first steps. We've met father as well; he comes off as strange, Mother. But it's because we're not used to him. I only hope Lily will behave.

Our father is a busy man. He takes his business seriously but passionately. I respect that.

Ink sprawled across the paper, making me cringe. Blasted pen.

I hope to see Gumi soon. You remember me discussing her. She's my Japanese penpal, daughter of a pet shop owner. I believe the store is around this area somewhere…

Stapled to the upper corner of the page was a smiling girl: Gumi Megpoid. Her postcard still stuck to the edge of the other pages. My fingers lightly drummed against the wood.

I'm not in California anymore. Everything here is new and different; I can't help feeling anxious. But things will turn out according to God's plans. I have to believe in that. You'd always say that. Moreover. I will find that boy who stole my first kiss eight years ago! I will gather up all the clues that lead straight to him. This is an opportunity, Mother. I won't let it go to waste!

Then a tremendous sigh escaped me. My journal mostly consists of writing to Mother. The rest held the songs I wrote. I could pray aloud, but I feel expressing myself on paper is better.

I still miss you. I always will. I write to you in hopes you can somehow receive my inner thoughts, but nothing will ever be the same without you. I still see you watering your petunias in the garden. I often think about our book sessions together. I miss your guidance. And love.

Tired, I closed my journal and turned out the lights. I wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ha ha… again, I'm really sorry about how it turned out."<p>

I glanced up at a grinning Leon, who was trying to hide his embarrassment. I kept my fork still in my mouth, swallowing the overcooked egg before answering.

"It's quite fine. Really." I suppose it was the most appropriate thing to say. I had to appreciate him waking up to the crack of dawn to cook (or at least attempt to) make breakfast. A look of mild pleasure appeared as he chuckled, seeming pleased with my answer.

"Oh… good."

We sat in silence, continuing to eat. Occasionally we asked each other questions, just to be polite. I was already dressed for the day while Leon was still in his pajamas. I chortled slightly. He looked ridiculous like this, even more unkempt than yesterday. And he wasn't working until noon. Lily was still sleeping away. She always woke up later in the day.

"Ahhhhhhhh, I slept good." Heels clacked against the wood floor as Lily entered the kitchen, yawning. She flipped open the cabinets, looking for something to eat.

"Good morning, Lily!" Leon greeted her enthusiastically, trying to put yesterday aside. "I already made eggs for you! Take a bite!" He gestured a plate of eggs toward her. Lily eyed him warily before taking it from him. Then she sat down beside me. Using her fork, she lifted a piece of egg in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Leon watched her, eagerly awaiting her reaction.

She grimaced slightly.

"Too salty." And she stood up from the table, fiercely wiping her mouth with napkin. Leon's face fell, but Lily didn't notice as she applied lipstick. Pulling down her shirt, she hurriedly walked out. "I'm hanging out with Luka and her friends, Rin. Call me later." The front door slammed shut.

"Hm. I was hoping for more…lighthearted feedback." Leon muttered as he raked a hand through his hair. "But at least she's got the virtue of honesty." I couldn't help smiling. He suddenly turned on me with a cheerful grin, "Okay then Rin. What'd you like to do today with your old man? Visit the park? Go get ice cream? Or maybe you'd rather shop?"

I blinked in surprise. "Oh. I didn't realize we had… plans?"

Leon laughed, "Of course we do! Isn't that obvious?" he looked at me, "So, what'd you like to do? I have a whole list of suggestions. And I'm not about let you spend your first week not doing anything." I tapped my finger against my chin thoughtfully. To be honest, I wasn't expecting this. So forgive me if I'm hesitant. Then I thought of something. Pulling out Gumi's most recent letter, I held it up for him to see.

"Actually, I was thinking about visiting this address. I also need to buy rabbit food."

"Hm… huh, oh wait! Yeah! I know that place! It's a pet shop!" A cheerful laugh escaped from him, "The owner happens to be my friend. And his daughter just so happens to be the sweetest thing… now what was her name… Ginny? Gutolini?"

"Gumi." I corrected, "Megpoid Gumi."

"Ohh, right. That's it." Leon agreed. Then he glanced at me in surprise. "You know her?"

I nodded, "She's been my pen pal for two years. We met through an online program, and we happened to match."

"So you're already friends," Leon cheerfully commented as he cleared the table, "Good thing too. You'll have someone to hang out with while you're staying here. I know it wasn't like that for me when I first came to America."

I tilted my head, "It wasn't?"

"Yeah. At the university I studied at, I didn't know the first thing about meeting great people. My English was never good, and I always managed to get in trouble." he chuckled, "It was terrible. The work I had been too much and a lot of teachers liked giving useless lectures. Luckily your mother was there to help me…" His face suddenly relaxed. His eyes glazed with affectionate remembrance. Then he quickly turned away. "A-Anyway, that was the past."

Closing my eyes, I pretended not to hear the crack in his voice.

After breakfast, we cleaned up. Once he got ready, we ventured out to find Gumi.

Loud animal noises sounded throughout the brightly colorful store. The smell of dried fruits and cat litter filled my nostrils. Everywhere I looked, there were puppies, kittens, birds, hamsters, snakes. There were many animals. More than I could count. I thought I even saw monkeys. One hamster stared at me through a wire cage. I smiled and softly dabbed its pink nose, making it sneeze.

No one appeared for service. It was strange, considering the door was unlocked. It couldn't be closed…

Where are the employees?

Leon frowned, "Huh… maybe we should come back later."

Just then, crashing noises sounded from the other room. Someone was also shouting. "No, no, NO! Chika-kun, you get back here noooo! We don't eat remotes! Now give that back- Oh you're going to get it!" More crashing noises. White dust exploded from the door. I blinked as it opened, revealing a short girl with green hair. "Uhuh. Ahem! Ahhhh, so sorry about that… my lemur got out of hand." she coughed, lifting her red goggles from her eyes so she could see. Seeing Leon, she broke into a big smile. "Why hi there, Leon-san! It's great to see you!"

He smiled, "Same here. But I think you'll be happier seeing your pen pal." Gumi blinked before her eyes rested on me. Then she gasped in surprise.

"Wha… wha! Y-you're-!"

I smiled happily, "Hello. Gumi, I presume?"

"RIN!" She shrieked and immediately launched over the table. Before I knew it, she had me in a very tight, bone-crushing hug. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, _oh my gosh_! When did you get here?" she asked, pulling away to look at my face. She was smiling hugely. "You never told me you were coming!"

Having recovered my breath, I gingerly removed her hands off my shoulders.

"I apologize. It was due to short notice." I said, smiling, "It was my aunt's doing, you see."

"Ah, I get it." Gumi nodded understandingly. Then she grinned again. "Still, it's really great to see you! I was just wondering if you got my last letter. Though to be honest, I never thought you'd actually put my address to use!"

I laughed, "Neither did I." Afterwards, Leon left to do some errands, and I asked him to be picked up at 2 o'clock. He agreed. Gumi showed me around the store, introducing me to the animals which she so admiringly cared for. She told me all about herself in her letters. Her family has owned this store for many generations. Her favorite color is green, and she loves eating carrots. But if there's one thing that sticks out about her, it's her love for animals. She loves them more than anything.

I watched Gumi play with the bunnies, giggling as one nibbled her finger. Turning to me, she cheerfully asked if I wanted to play with them.

From her letters and pictures, I'd have to describe her as a friendly girl with very likeable characteristics. She loves smiling and meeting other people. Not to mention she's chatty. She writes about four to five pages of stationary each time she writes.

But I have to say, meeting her in person really makes a difference.

"You have almost every animal here except horses." I remarked, chuckling at a pair of turtle doves rubbing against each other.

Gumi looked up from her book, "You're right. I wish Papa would get us a stable. But money lacks, and we gotta make do with what we got." She pushed herself off the counter, placing a hand on her hip as she looked at me. "So. Rin, how long are you staying?"

I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Three months."

She gawked. "The whole summer?" I nodded. "Whoa… that's cool! Great! You'll get to hang with me~!" she cheered, skipping over where I was. "Now I know Teto'd love to meet you. She's my neighbor. And boy does she know how to have fun. Her parents own 'Kasane Bakery; it's a few miles from here."

I rose my eyebrows curiously, "Is she… rambunctious?"

Gumi blinked, "Huh? Ohhh…heh heh. Well, kinda. Yeah. B-b-but she's really cool!" she immediately added after seeing me shake my head, "Trust me. You'll like her."

"I'm not certain." I sighed, picking up the orange kitten in my arms and petting it. "I'll pass that opportunity."

The green-haired girl clucked her tongue, "Picky as ever, I see. You know, you'll never make friends if you keep acting all stiff." She cleaned off her apron and grabbed a broom from the corner.

I cringed defensively, "Is there something wrong with carefully choosing friends?"

"What's wrong is you're not even giving them a chance." she quipped with a giggle. She passed with a rough sweep of her broom. "Or I dunno. Maybe you're too finicky… or overly sensitive."

"Overly sensitive?"

"Are you denying it?"

"I-I… no, but…"

A jaunty giggle escaped. Gumi put down her book and patted my shoulder, grinning ear to ear. "You really are how I pictured."

I looked at her, chuckling dryly. "I wonder what you're implying."

The door swung open, making the bell chime. We both stood up to see who it was. At the same time we froze. Azure eyes flickered around its tall owner calmly strolled around. Then the person looked at me, eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Oh…"

"Kaito-san." I said, blinking. "What… a pleasant surprise." Remembering my manners, I smiled and offered out my hand. Blinking once or twice, he took it and quickly pecked it. I blushed and snatched it back. "I was e-expecting a handshake, Kaito-san…"

Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck and giving me a tight grin. "S-Sorry. I wasn't really sure how to greet you… seeing you're so élite and all."

"Elite?" I repeated, having lost my shyness, "Oh, I… thank you. That's very flattering."

Kaito chuckled, "It's nothing. Anyway, I'm sorry. About yesterday. I really wanted to talk with you and your sister longer, but I just get busy sometimes."

I nodded, smiling. "I understand."

Blue strands fell into his eyes, which he brushed back. "Anyway, I thought I'd find you here. I meant to ask if you're free today?" I saw the conflicted expression on his face, which was quickly replaced with a smile.

I frowned slightly.

Hm…

"Yes, I am." I answered politely, "Why?"

Kaito's eyes flickered from me to the door. He started in an awkward, slightly reluctant voice. "We… were all wondering if you wanted to head over to Crypton studios? We've having a brunch."

"Oh my GOD YOU'RE KAAAITO~!" Gumi abruptly screamed, making us both jump. Her entire face went pink as she flounced up to him. Excitement was written all over her face. "Oh my goodness, K-Kaito-sama. I am your _biggest_ fan! I swear I love all your songs I just love your latest cover- no, I love all of them! And the way you pulled off being Miku's prince in her video I-I… fuuuuuuuu~!" her face contorted strangely as her eyes squeezed shut. "So cute that I could die! But no! The best part is when you're paired with Meiko! No, wait Miku ah ahhhh… ARGH! I honestly can't make up my mind since they're both so pretty!" she wailed, burying her hands in her face.

Kaito stared at her as if she had grown two heads. Then he gave her a dazzling smile which made her melt at his feet. "Thank you. You're a really sweet girl for saying that."

Gumi grinned hugely, "N-No, I really mean it! I'm really happy to see you moving on! I mean with what happened between you and L-"

Kaito's smile suddenly dropped. His expression darkened.

"Nothing happened."

I blinked.

Eh…?

"Anyway, I was just stopping by. I need to leave now." His voice sounded strained, hurried. He was about to head out before flashing a meaningful look at me, "Come if you want to, Kagami-chan. Everyone'll be there." I watched him leave, wondering.

Why did his face look so… _bleak_?

Did it have something to do with what Gumi was about to say?

Also… how would he possibly guess I was here?

I snapped out of my trance, shaking my head. Whatever the case, it has nothing to do with me. Perhaps I'm overreacting. After all, a busy person like Kaito can't help acting stressed. Being a singer, that is.

"Wow. I can't believe you know Kaito!" Gumi sighed dreamily, "I know your dad works with the Vocaloids, I never imagined…" she sighed again. "And now you get to eat with him."

I laughed, looking at her. "It's nothing exciting, really. They're people my father works for." I stated in a matter of fact tone. "Aside from that, I haven't met all of them." My stomach rumbled, making me frown. I'd barely eaten Leon's eggs, but now brunch sounds perfect. I looked up at the clock.

Leon would be here soon. It's possible he might drive us there.

A pout formed Gumi's lips, "Weird. You don't seem to be very into Japanese culture like you said."

I crossed my arms, sighing, "I am. But in a practical way," A macaw flew past me, squawking. "There's just no logic in treating celebrities differently."

"Just like two people falling in love with a happy ending…" she drawled, smirking, "as easy as 'abc?" Have I ever said I love when she uses my words in a witty situations?

"Precisely."

* * *

><p>Small social gatherings are fine, but I don't think I could ever stand wild parties.<p>

Like now, for instance.

Stereos blasted music, loud enough to make my ears bleed. In contrast to the quietness at home, I definitely felt very uneasy with all the laughing employees dancing around me. Not to mention the multicolored disco lights were blinding. Extras walked around serving food and beverages, openly flirting with the men. The foyer was full of people having the time of their lives. I couldn't oppose that, but surely there are quieter ways to enjoy a brunch.

This is more like a fête.

Groaning, I plugged my ears and started for the exit.

"You just got here and you're already leaving?" Someone whined. I turned around to see Hatsune Miku pouting at me. "We posh girlies gotta stick together, don'tcha think?" I opened my mouth to reply until she dragged me by my arm to a white loveseat. "W need to enjoy these things while it lasts. After all, Master hardly throws fun outgoings anymore. Especially lately with sales deteriorating." she sighed, running pale, manicured fingers through her hair. She looked at me with a sad frown. "It's too bad though. We're running out of ideas on what to sing about." Blinking, she suddenly clapped. A caterer immediately served her with caviar.

I frowned sympathetically, "That is a shame."

"Mmm… Yes, well," she mumbled between bites, "But enough of that. Why don't we talk about you?" her eyes brightened, "Oh! Yes, you're from America~! Please. Tell me everything you know."

I smiled. Well. This girl certainly can be a bit pushy, but there was also a sweetness to her. Like butterscotch. "Oh, well. Firstly, I've lived in California my whole life-"

Miku broke into an excited grin, "Gorgeous tan boys walking everywhere? Beautiful sandy beaches? Romantic sunset? Clear skies and fashionable swimwear?"

I paused, crinkling my forehead in thought, "I suppose. Though I haven't gone to a beach since I was a child."

Miku gasped, "Oh but you must!"

"W-Why?"

"Well the boys of course!" she said, rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, surely most folks find their sweethearts there. After all, a beach has to be the most romantic spot to meet~ especially an American beach~." she cooed dreamily, tucking her chin beneath her hands as a blush spread across her face. "Don't you think so, too?"

At the thought of meeting that boy on the beach, my face heated up slightly. I frowned a bit.

"Romance… doesn't partake in my interest, I'm afraid."

Once again, she gasped exaggeratedly.

"You don't like love? Wha-how… WHY? It's the sweetest fantasy anyone could have!" she exclaimed, "What every girl would give or sacrifice to have it! Then again, everyone gets their chance…" and for a moment, I thought she muttered 'Kaito'. Then her eyes turned hard as she began grumbling about an idiotic brunette who won't give up.

I sighed, no longer interesting in talking. "I'm not like such girls. Now If you'll excuse me, I should leave. A pleasure conversing with you." Rising from my chair, I smiled at a wide-eyed Miku and left. Rubbing my throbbing head, I groggily sat in another loveseat across the area.

As I watched Leon happily chat with other employees, I tasted bitterness in my mouth. My cheeks puckered.

How can he be so happy?

Closing my eyes, I breathed out softly. I don't remember much of him since my last memories of him were when I was very small, but for a time I knew he'd been very attentive and gentle with me (and Lily). Vague memories of his low, adoring voice and strong arms struck me. I recall him hugging me tightly when I was four.

And…

"_Here comes the tickle monster!"_

"_Six kisses a day keeps Mommy away, Rin!"_

For a time, I knew he loved us.

Me, Lily…

Mother.

So what became of that love?

Lowering my head, I ignored everything else around me. I pictured a dark room in my mind. Love is wonderful, they say. Love is something that can't ever be broken. Love will conquer all. Love can catch you by surprise. Love is the most beautiful thing in the world…

Don't make me laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

"Len-kun, Honey~ won't you dance with me next?"

"No, me! I asked him first!"

"Ha! Likely story. I_ saw_ him first!"

"Didn't!"

"Did so!"

A chuckle escaped me as I gently pushed the arguing girls aside. It was always entertaining, seeing them desperately butting heads for me. "Ladies, ladies... please." I flashed one of them a dazzling smile while stroking the other's cheek, making her blush. "Sorry, but now I'm tired. Maybe some other time?"

One of them, IA (I think) pouted, attempting to look cute. "Promise?"

"Yeah, Len-kun... that's what you said last time!" The other, SeeU, chimed in indignantly.

I winked at both. "I'm saving the best dance for last." With that, I walked off. Dreamy squeals escaped from them. My smile dropped as I rolled my eyes.

I'm bored.

And full.

I think I ate too much.

Groaning, I rubbed my aching stomach and sat at a table to see more girls giggling at me from across the room. My mouth twitched down slightly in disgust. Women. They make everything so obvious. I blame the caterer for my stomach. She's a woman too. I turned my attention to the giant binder in front of me. Opening it, I flipped over the many pages to my catalog, where Master assigned my latest song I was supposed to sing.

**Imitation Black**

I grit my teeth.

"So, another cover on love?" Meiko asked as she pulled up a chair beside me. I don't talk to her a lot since she has a scary temper.

"Yeah… boss has been obsessed with it lately." I answered, rolling my head so I could face her properly. She grinned.

"Well. It _is_ a popular concept."

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a flash of blue. My breath hitched. I immediately sat up and looked in the direction. A clown carrying a squeaker and basket of balloons walked past. My head lowered in embarrassment.

"Man, I can't believe Kaito didn't come," Meiko sighed as my whole body tensed. "They got everything; triple deluxe chocolate layered ice cream cake included. Master ordered it especially for him. Poor guy's been so stressed lately." Smiling slightly, she ran a hand through her thick brown hair. "He ought to take it easy…"

"You should tell him that," I replied dryly. Pink spread across her face like a wildfire as she suddenly grinned. Why is she acting like he's so important? She's being like Miku, I've noticed. My muscles tensed as I remembered a certain memory of him smiling at me. Pained, I shook away his face.

"Hey, yeah! That's a great idea! I should…" she noticed I was staring at her. Her face twisted into a look of slight embarrassment. "N-Not that I really care about him, no… I mean if he keeps this up, he'll ruin the business! Yeah!" Seeming to agree with herself, she glared somewhere across the room. "No matter what, I won't let anyone dishonor the Vocaloids. Not even themselves. We're just gonna have to work harder to keep our popularity up."

As much I usually enjoyed hearing her voice (sarcasm inserted here), I was beginning to get bored. Again. My eyes flitted around for some source of entertainment. Maybe some girls. At least they'd be funny to watch. I spotted Leon talking with some other men. When they left him alone, I decided to talk to him.

"Len!" Leon smiled when he saw me. "I didn't know you were here. Great to see you!"

My lips curled into a grin, "You too. But what brings you here? I thought you didn't like Boss' parties."

My manager sighed and ran a hand through his thick hair, "I don't. But Rin wanted to come here, and I couldn't let the poor girl starve," he then laughed, "And I'm pretty sure she doesn't like my cooking."

I raised both brows, "Your daughter?" More interestingly, she's here?

Leon nodded curtly, "The younger one," a proud look appeared, "Raised with etiquette. I can tell she's gonna grow up to be a fine woman." Her? That weird, tiny girl who rebuffed me? Yeah right. "But I'm really excited to have both of them there. It's been ages since I've seen them." he said happily, "It'll be fun, getting to know them better." Then he paused, "Well. Lily's already made many friends. She's out everyday. But I can't help feeling concerned for Rin."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled slightly, "Other than meeting her pen-pal today, she's always in her room alone. What she does I haven't the slightest clue, but I'm pretty sure she could be more outgoing like her sister." Then he looked at me hopefully, "You hang around a lot of girls, Len. Think you can befriend her for me? I don't want her to be lonely while she's staying here."

Interest spiked me. An opportunity to pester that plain Jane? And her father's allowing it.

I grinned. What the hell? I can blow off some steam.

"Sure thing, Leon. Where is she?"

He pointed in a direction, "Over there."

And there she was, the kitty with claws. She sat where most adults hung out. With her legs slanting the same way, she had the mannerisms of a princess. If it weren't for her taste. Her eyes closed as she gently spooned her tea before raising the cup to her lips and taking small sips of tea. I smirked to myself. She's plain Jane as far as I can tell. But I never figured her the type to hit people when angry. She definitely didn't look like she could…

This'll be fun.

With renewed energy, I slid my way over. I smoothed out my hair to look my best. It took her several moments to realize my shadow casting above her. When she finally lifted her eyes to see me standing above her, a startled look appeared on her face.

I grinned, laying my binder down. "Hi again."

She grumbled her English, **"Not you again..." **The look on her face obviously meant something like "damn the day I was born" as she sighed. "Is something the matter?" Despite trying to be polite, her voice sounded tight. Somehow, she looked like she was sad or angry. I raised both brows.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"That's none of your business." She answered swiftly, coldly. "If you have nothing more to say, I suggest you go back to enjoying your party." I chuckled, lowering myself so our eyes were intensely locked. That's what makes girls go crazy. Seeing her eyes narrow, I started playing with her straw-colored braid before bringing it to my nose and kissing it

"Let me guess. You're still mad about yesterday?"

"Prior to what your actions, I am." she retorted, pushing me off. "I made it clear for you not to touch me again. Ever."

"I can't help myself, cutie pie." I shrugged, sighing dramatically.

She looked at me incredulously, "Do tell why you're calling me something so dreadfully and utterly _stupid_. I am not your pet."

Pet? The thought itself was amusing. I couldn't help but chuckle. She glared at me slightly in response, as if daring to tell her what I was thinking. Frowning slightly, I cocked my head at her, "You don't like the nickname?"

"For one thing, it's longer than my real name."

"But better." I pointed out.

She scrunched her nose in distaste, looking away from me. "Not my preference." I feigned hurt by clutching my heart. Her eyes flickered back at me, "Also, we're not such terms for to be calling me that."

"So it's okay for you to call me Len? Like yesterday?" Lowering her eyes, she took a delicate sip from her cup before responding casually.

"We're past that."

I sat down next to her, making myself comfy by stretching out my body. She stiffened. "Can't we change that?"

"No."

Wow. This one's stubborn.

Sighing, I got right down to the point. "Your dad wants us to be friends." She crinkled her forehead in disgust like I expected.

"I don't remember him making my decisions. No thank you."

"You're refusing to be friends with someone famous?" I asked, tossing her a flashy smile. "Not to mention incredibly gorgeous, talented, amazing with an angelic voice included?"

Her mouth twitched.

Kagami shot up, glaring. "I don't want anything to do with you after what you did!" My smile vanished. I felt a little annoyed now. What was her problem? So I kissed her yesterday without permission. Okay, may've been too much, but was it really worth mulling over? Besides, my fan girls would've killed to be in her place.

I'm a Vocaloid, after all.

"You're overreacting, y'know." I said, raising a brow. Then I grinned. "Or was that your first kiss? Otherwise I guess that makes me a thief." Her eyes went wide, and her face reddened.

"Y-You can't be the one…"

My grin widened, "Awww. It's okay, cutie pie." I stepped over to her and grabbed her arms, staring down at her shaken face. Then my expression softened. Tracing a thumb over her lips, I remembered how soft they are. Her lips trembled. I tilted my head and whispered sweetly in her ear, "You can punish me." She shivered, her entire body turning slack. Heh... turning into jello, just like the others. Suddenly, she shoved me away with a scowl lining her lips.

**"You indecent animal! Can't you keep your hands to yourself?" **she snarled, reeling away from me. I looked at her suspiciously. I have no idea what she just said, but I'm sure it wasn't nice.

"Japanese, please."

"I said you're an animal!" She snapped, glaring daggers at me. "What part of 'never touch me again' don't you understand?"

I crossed my arms, eyes narrowing. "Maybe if you weren't so prudish, you'd stop complaining and actually enjoy it!"

"Who the _deuce_ do you think I am? A toy to be played with at your disposal?!" I smirked sardonically. Che. Innocent, naïve American. She should know she's no different from rest.

"All girls are, cutie pie. Maybe they won't admit it, but they'd take the chance." I answered in a clear, dark voice. She paused, and I continued, "They're mindless, all of them. They believe boys need to look their way. They expect to be spoiled. And they'll do anything to get what they want... even if it means hurting people. They don't know anything other than dressing up pretty and pretending to be cute. More than anything, they want love... but they really have no idea what it's like," My voice sounded cold, even to me. Remembering the pain I went through because of them... along with _him_, I quickly glanced over at SeeU and IA dancing. Then I looked back at her, "I'm fine with giving them the benefit of doubt."

She stared at me.

Confidently, I added in a smug voice. "You, on the other hand, probably never attracted one guy in your life."

Plain Jane should be thankful I did.

Behind rimmed glasses, blue eyes shot open in rage. Anger contorted her now white face. Her lower lip quivered. Her entire structure shook with rage. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She suddenly grew silent. It looked like a brilliant idea crossed her mind. Clearing her throat, she lightly dusted down her skirt and took a quick glance around. Then she approached me. A cold chill ran up and down my spine when she flashed me a very sugary smile. My feet did the smart thing by backing away each step she took.

"Kagamine Len, you haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." she stated in a very, very calm manner. She folded her arms across her buttoned sweater. "I, for one, am a lady. And ladies carry themselves with dignity and grace. We don't hurt others, we don't dilly-dally over stupid things, and we can speak our minds." A chuckle escaped from her before she shook her head, "Most of all, we certainly don't throw ourselves at unrealistic ideas. Fairytale love, for example," she said, her pace quickening, "is _trash_. Shallow girls are _trash_. Slaving around the same thoughts is _trash_."

"Kagami..." I tried slowly.

Kagami's hand glided across the desert table, picking up a pie. Her sarcastic smile widened.

"In any case-"

**SPLAT.**

Suddenly, the party died down. The platter clattered to the ground, revealing a frowning Kagami crossing her arms at me. I was beyond shock at the moment. Not to mention words. I licked my lips, tasting banana cream.

Did she just...

"A pie to shut that piehole of yours." she quipped. I could see her fighting back a satisfied smirk. Dusting off her hands, she practically gloated away. "Enjoy your desert." She tossed me a smile behind her shoulder and leaving with a thick binder in her hands.

I stood there, speechless.

Whispers filled the room. My shock turned into humiliation. I angrily reddened realizing the people staring at me. They just saw a measly girl smash a pie on a respected singer's face. My face burst into flames. No one was going to let this pass. By tomorrow, everyone would be talking about this!

Through my caked vision, I saw red. Especially when seeing Leon chase after her.

...Then I noticed the songbook was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lajdfalsdjaflsdjf oh no she DIDN'T. XD** Yeah... Rin did something. Very naughty. Anyway, that was a... weird discussion with Rin and Len, right? I mean... whoa. Ha. So, what'd you think of Gumi, guys? Think she's a good pick? And anyway, the flames have been stirred. Like, with Miku/Kaito/Meiko. Not to mention family bondages. GUH. WOW LEN UR KINDA A BASTARD /shot. Kidding, i luv him. lol. Anyway, who do you think should pair up with Lily? (I seriously will laugh if you suggest Luka) Len hits on girls for VERY different reasons. XD.

**The Joker of a Writer** bwaha. Lily is going to have her own philisophy on... lif? I dunno. And yaoi is cake. Sweet and forbidden mwahahaaa. Well, Gumi's here. XD I hope you like her here. I just pictured her as the animal-loving type seeing she's so sweet. The suggestions on the POVS helped too ^^ thanx. Plus, I'm glad you love Luka. **anon **no Miku huh? Well... we'll see. **AliasStars **thank you! Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude- thank you. **Anon XD Teeheehee **That's ironic considering Miriam's British. XD KaiMei is very cute, I agree. Miku can be okay sometimes. **Fate Kashigo-** Tsundere annoys me -_- I dunno why. Anyway, haha... I'd do the same thing if it's Lenxother. I don't really care for the pairing, honestly, but it gives... CONFLICT. which i like ;) Haha. Root for Meiko? **iPolaris **holy crappp sorry I didn't respond. I'm glad you like Rin! She's exactly the way I wanted to describe her -_- people still think she's tsundere here. NUUU. And yay~ you like lily too? Anyway, no I haven't heard of the manga but zombies scare the hell out of me. I doubt I'll ever read it. DON'T WORRY, i haven't decided on MikuxKaitoxMeiko. Bwahaah... should I add Mikuo? And yesh Len is an plyboy asshole... kind of. But for really different reasons. continue ur story! :D **Mirimo27** haha. glasses rin is old fashioned. The worst has happened. XD Hm. maybe you're right about who the boy is... maybe. Anyway, you're like the 7th person who wants Meiko to win. Gawd. **Guest** Teto would? I dunno about that. :D **Neelh** Thanks for favoring the story. I hope you get well soon. O_O stockings SUCK. I hated wearing them as a kid. And haha, your hypothesis on mystery boy is possible. possible... Anyway, thanks for clarifying that in Rin. I really tried hard on her character. yaaay. She's in between mature and childish/hotblooded. **rinxlen fangirl- **"Not my cup of tea" = Not my taste. **AwesomeOrange98**- *giggles* thank you.

uhhh... what do you think? TERRIBLE? amazing? cool? needs adljaflsdj work? Or do you just troll it? Or should I die for making such a crappy adjf;lajdslafjdsl; at 1am in the morning? DX hope it's not the latter.


	5. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

**A/N: SHUSH.** Let's just say I died... but thanks to me finishing tons of semester schoolwork, I'm now alive to make time for FF. So happy though. People actually like what I write. Excuse me for basking in such affectionate reviews. **46**. Wow. ANYWAY I'm just gonna warn you there is one OC here. Sexy waiter guy named 'Eri'. That's all I'm gonna say. If you're not interested in reading about sexy, funny waiters, go ahead and skip over the part.

...I swear this is a really strange chapter.

**Bold**: Stands for **ENGLISH**. (Rin and Lily normally converse in Japanese {since they like speaking it} but use English in private situations)

_Italics:_ Singing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Two's Company, Three's a Crowd**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily<strong>

"Eheehee~!"

Who let pigs in the apartment?

Stumbling to the elevator in a haze, I barely managed to fish out my keys. Cheeks flushed and adrenaline pumping, I nearly slammed face first into the wall. Bright colors lit up the world; it was like some kind of international holiday going on. A loud hiccup escaped me. Wow. I feellll… fucking awesome! I felt like I was walking on clouds. Except my pumps are killing me. I mean, sure I use padding but uggghhhh. I'm never shopping at Macy's again.

Out of the corner of my hazy vision, I spotted green. I immediately shot the thing a vicious glare.

"_What?"_ I snapped viciously at the evil plant, which was staring at me. My eyes narrowed. Thinks it's so -smart… I hiccupped, growling. I know better. Just's cuz it's all nature-ish don't mean I'm stupid! I can go green!

"YOU WANNA TUSSLE?" I challenged, ready to fight. The plant stared at me, scared. I laughed, "That's what I thought."

By the way, I didn't drink too much… Luka's fault.

Glancing out the window, I saw lamppost go off. Tears sprang to my eyes, and I started sobbing against the window.

Too bad it can't shine its light anymore... what will it do now?

I'll avenge it that's what. First things first, I'm gonna get inside and grab a shovel, then I'll dig it out so it can come live in my room! Arghh, what a genius plan!

I celebrated by dancing around the hall, skipping merrily and swinging my purse. All the while, I passed blurry shapes resembling potatoes. Walking potatoes... I somehow managed to find my way through the colorful haze where Leon's door was. A laugh escaped from me while trying to aim for the keyhole. I squinted, grumbling. Why… were there three keyholes anyway? And… and they're, like, spinning! Bwahahaha that's funny. So Leon dude decided to install new ones, huh? That's funny.

**FUCK NO.**

The door finally slammed open, much to my delight and surprise. Leon stood there, staring at me with surprise as I amazingly spun into the room, laughing my ass off.

"'Suuuuuup?" I slurred with a grin. Wow. Suddenly, he looked all blurry. Then I saw three Leons. I squinted, rubbing my eyes, "The fuuuuuck? Did you like, get t-triplets or something? BWAHAHAHA!" My sentence ended with a loud hiccup. Tears of mirth sprang to my eyes.

The three Leons sighed and shook their heads, sighing. "Get to bed. You're drunk." My laughter faded as anger washed over me. I growled. So that what he thinks of me? Not only a cheap hooker but a stupid drunk?

"I AIN'T DRUNK!" I immediately yelled, swaying.I suddenly noticed how fascinating my hand looked. I belched loudly. It's funny, how he's acting all boss as if he owns the place.

…Which he does.

I belted out in loud laughter at the irony. A blurry figure rushed over to me, looking worried. "Lily!" Then it happened. I threw up my dinner on Leon's expensive vest and collapsed.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

"…ugh."

Fucking birds.

Quit chirping at my window like morning's the best thing since waffles. Fuck you and your peppy love songs. Why don't you crap at the people below instead?

I covered my head with a pillow, trying to block out the loud peeping that blasted in my eardrums. A groan escaped me as my eyes practically peeled open. My hand painfully clutched the side of my throbbing head. It was worse when I found the sun glaring in my face. My body felt hot and sweaty, and my throat was parched. I need water.

Oh god…

Eyes widened, I shot up. I was in my room with my babies, Rui and Rei, cuddling up one either side of me. I was relieved to see my fan on, its cold air blasting against my aching body. Looking down, I realized I was wearing my comfy yellow sweats instead of the tight dress at the bar last night.

Wait, come to think of it... what happened last night?

A sharp pain traveled to my head, making me curse and rub at the spot. The door opened. Leon carried a food tray in, looking sheepish.

"Morning." he greeted, placing the food in front of me. I stared at him, unsure how to acknowledge him. A cheery expression lit up his face as he placed both hands on his open legs. His eyes scrutinized mine, as if looking for something. "You gave me and Rin quite a scare. Coming home at 1AM, not to mention just collapsing like that. Mind filling me in on what happened last night?"

My cheeks grew hot.

**Crap.**

"Aw_ titties_!" I shouted and threw my arms up in protest. "I don't have to tell you, do I?"

He looked at me, amused.

I sighed in defeat. "So Luka introduced me to a few of her colleagues, who happened to be the coolest people I've met by the way. Meiko is one of them," Combing my hair, I tied it in a sloppy bun. "We went to a bar and hung out, which was fun." Not to mention this hot guy who winked at me. Grinning slightly, I immediately kept my seriousness seeing he wasn't amused. "A-Anyway, someone suggested whoever drank the most shots without fainting would get 500000 yen. And I… guess we all got carried away." A memory of boisterous cheering and clinking glasses flashed through my mind like a bullet. "Luka was the only one who was sober enough to drive everyone home. The end." I finished, crossing my arms.

'Course I totally remember Meiko hitting the roofies pretty hard. Wow. Girl can hold her drink pretty well, I mused, remembering how she flirted with all the guys and said some pretty shrewd things.

When I finally lifted my eyes, I could see Leon staring at me expectantly.

I blinked then rolled my eyes, flushing. "Okay, fine. Sorry." the words were forced, mumbled.

"Sorry for what?"

My face reddened as I knit my brows together in annoyance. I could feel my vein throbbing. I somehow managed to breathe out, "For staying out too late and acting irresponsibly."

"And?"

"...And for smelling like a wet hog last night."

Leon chuckled, "Anything else?" At that point, I was beyond embarrassed. I couldn't even look him in the eye. Damn it. Damn it all!

"For throwing up on you." I grumbled, looking at anything but his amused, triumphant smile. Goddamn it all, this had to be one of the top five worst hangovers I've ever had. I bet I looked like an idiot in front of the guy.

At least I didn't wake up surrounded by naked dudes. Believe me, this isn't the worst that could've happened.

Leon exploded into laughter. He clutched a hand over his eyes, bending over and trying to control himself. Fuck. Cheeks hot and gritting my teeth, I clenched my sheets to keep myself from literally collapsing off the bed in total humiliation. After about a minute when he stopped, he wiped a tear from his eye, still smiling.

"You're fine, Lily. My clothes are already in the dryer, and everything is cleaned up, including you," he chuckled, "you got some on yourself too." A bright grin lit up his face as he took a spoonful of oatmeal and slipped it past my lips, preventing me from saying anything. "Eat up. Rin cooked this to make you feel better." I tasted warm honey and peppermint. A bubbly warmth pooled my stomach as I inwardly smiled.

Kiddo still knows how I prefer my food.

"Yeah well..." I drawled, stretching my arms, "I'm glad I didn't wake up surrounded by naked strangers."

Leon chuckled again, then his expression turned serious. "Anyway, you're an adult now..." For a moment, his expression looked sad, but I ignored this, "A grown, independent woman who can make her own decisions." he got up, dusting off his pants. "I'm sorry, Lily. For the way I've acted recently." Lowering his head, he patted my bicep. "You're a grown, independent woman. And of course, you deserve space." then he looked at me sadly, "Will you accept my apology?"

My mouth must've been hanging open because the spoon clattered into the bowl.

Well I… really wasn't expecting this.

I mean.

Whoa.

I blinked several times before frowning. But I'm still not trusting this guy. I'm not about to let him slip past my guard. Yep, he's planning something, all right.

Hair fell in his eyes, which looked sad and remorseful. The scene looked, well, as tragic as a boy watching his puppy die.

…Fine! Fine!

Maybe I have been pretty bitchy lately. These past few days he's been nothing but pleasant. I mean, seeing he's providing everything for me and Rin. Hell, he even tried making breakfast. Not to mention just hours ago, he hauled me to bed after throwing up. I probably reeked from cigarettes (no I don't suck cancer sticks) and beer.

So the least thing I can do is try getting along with him.

Guilt hit me like an anchor. I sighed and looked at my hands. Then I looked at him.

Before I could say anything, Rin burst into the room.

"**YOU**!" she shouted accusingly, her facial expressions twisted in trembling, barely contained fury. Meekly, I buried myself under the comforting fur of my babies, trying to make myself disappear. Her plait swung back and forth as she kept me under a hard gaze. "No word, no warning, and you stagger in a walking wine keg!" her voice grew hard and biting. I flinched. "Six hours, Lily!"

"Six?" I questioned, raising both brows. That long?

Rin buried her hands in her face, breathing in sharply. I winced, hoping I hadn't driven her to fury. When she raised her head, her eyes were closed.

"Maybe it was seven, now that I recall you skipping dinner with us yesterday," she told me, her tone scathing. Her hands placed themselves on her hips as she shot me a disoriented look, "Might I ask, why?"

"It wasn't my idea." I answered quickly, watching as Leon awkwardly edging out of the room, "And knowing you, I didn't want you worrying."

"As opposed to worrying me half to death, when I realized you weren't returning my calls? I found a gray hair from this little escapade of yours, Lily. _A gray hair_. At my age. How is that not worried, Lily?" Rin's tone was a little sarcastic, but the anger faded from her eyes now. "When I saw you collapse on the floor like that, I nearly went into hysterics."

Guilty shame slapped me in the face. Realizing how many times I've promised not to overdo curfew and how badly Rin panicked over me this time, I pursed my lips sadly. My expression softened.

Sometimes I wonder who the real big sister is in our unusual relationship.

"Believe me it, Rin. This isn't the worst thing that could've happen." I murmured, using the gentle and soft voice preserved only for people I cherished most. Sighing, I gathered her in my arms and placed my chin on top of her matted head. "But I'm really sorry… I'll make it up to you."

She sniffed lightly, and I could tell she was trying hard not to lose her voice. My heart cracked. She's always been a tough cookie, and I'm proud of her.

"How?"

I hesitated, not expecting this. "Uhhh, well… um," Crap. What should I say? Then an idea hit me. "How about we go to the beach? Just the two of us? Plus we can find clues about your mysterious kisser."

Rin's eyes lit up. Then she tried hiding her happiness by huffing.

"You still have a lot to make up for."

I grinned. At least she's back to normal.

"Sure. Grab your stuff."

Afterwards, we headed downstairs. Judging by Leon's enormous grin greeting us, it was obvious he was about to make some huge announcement. He looked clean-cut and fresh. His face looked shaved, and his hair was nearly combed back. He wore a loose white shirt and pants defining his lean muscles.

"I see you girls are ready for another spectacular day." Smiling, he affectionately pinched our cheeks. I glared while Rin smiled uncomfortably. Humming a cheerful tune, he tied up the window shades, allowing sunlight to flood in. "Anyway, this just came in the mail. Take a look." He handed us a scarlet card written in fancy gold handwriting.

_The honor of_

_your presence is _

_requested at the Honne Estate_

_****, Japan_

_on May 11th, ****_

_Please RSVP at this number **)(*_

_Respectfully, Honne Dell and Haku_

Honne Dell... Haku... hm, where have I heard those names?

They sound so familiar, yet I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Grandfather and grandmother." Rin said conveniently. She blinked confusedly at Leon. "They're inviting us to their château? But..."

"Hold up." I waved my hands in protest, "Why? What's this all about?" Leon paced the floor thoughtfully, holding his papers a little tighter than necessary. A shudder ran down my spine. "Why do they want us over at their party?" I demanded, placing both hands on my hips.

I've only met them once, but that was enough for Mom and the rest of us. They visited America during summer (which was years ago). When they came to our house, I remembered looking up into stoic, calculating faces, grandfather's especially. His eyes were so colorless Rin and I thought he was blind. I remembered him as a reclusive man who rarely smiled. Grandmother was no better. I briefly visioned her rapping my knuckles for forgetting to say grace. She liked to criticize the "uncouth" and "unworthy bloodline". She literally jumped at every chance to point out a mistake in our family (excluding Leon).

Leon rubbed his stubble thoughtfully, "They're hankering to see you girls. It's been ages since they've last seen you, and mother says she wants to see how well you've grown." he grinned at the faces we made, "Really. You're the talk of century on my family's side. Your aunt Prima and a couple of your cousins are dying to meet you. Some of them claim to know you, bragging about ridiculous escapades you went through in America."

Rin and I exchanged looks of bewilderment.

"Like...?" I motioned for him to continue.

Leon put away the dishes, humming. "Like how you and cousin Aoki rode dolphins out on the ocean, or how Miro, Shiro, and Lily partied on top of the Empire State building..." he then chuckled, "or how Suzu and Rin bungee jumped across the Yellowstone National Park... or was it the Grand Canyon?" he scratched his head thoughtfully. "Oh... there was even one story, when the Sagaki triplets swore they saw Rin slandering country bumpkins in Tennessee."

Oh my god.

I starting laughing my ass off.

"Fascinating," Rin stated sarcastically, eyes narrowing, "to be put in such wild adventures. It's just like in the books."

My stomach ached from laughing so hard, but I still snickered, "I-I don't know, Rin. Maybe I _did_ party on top on the Empire State with them without your knowledge. Guess the secret's out." I laughed again when she shot me an exasperated look, "Kidding!"

It's not a bad idea though...

"So," Leon leaned over the counter, smiling at us, "Wouldn't you girls like to attend the dinner and flaunt your pride? The food there is great and exquisite... cultured for your taste, Rin," he ran his hands down the sink, continuing, "Not to mention the rest of your family is hosting this for you! And your aunt Prima adores you both, and she's been asking me nonstop about what dresses and shoes you'll wear..."

I frowned, "As opposed to seeing evil grandparents there?"

Leon's smile faltered slightly, "Evil?"

"To put it lightly," Rin quickly intervened, "Grandfather and his mistress... well, they're not exactly... fond of us."

Leon raised both brows interestedly, "Not fond you?" he laughed and shook his head, "Not likely."

I stood up, crossing my arms. "You think we're lying?"

"No! That's not it!" he protested, "I just think you're a little misunderstood. My mother and father would never dislike my daughters, their own grandchildren for the matter."

Can someone knock some sense into this guy?

I raked my fingers through my hair, staring at Leon in disbelief. "Really. Because if I recall, they're the ones who wrote mother scandalized letters regarding our birth." I started lowly, circling the table. An expression of mixed guilt and horror crossed his face, though he tried hiding it. "That since she failed to birth sons, she and her daughters will have no share of your will, which was to be gifted to your family as well." I snatched the letter from Rin, glaring at the elegant cursive. I showed it to Leon. "I find it weird they'd suddenly invite us, being the daughters of a 'dishonorable' woman, to a fancy dinner."

I read the family letters, Leon. Mom kept them for years in her study, and she'd always read them again and again. I replayed her heartbroken tears when she read those words.

I'm not stupid.

Leon sighed hopelessly, "Lily, please-"

"Unforgivable." I hissed, ripping the letter in half, "They got some nerve doing this, especially after calling mom 'dishonorable' just because we weren't born as boys to carry out the role of their company successors. She loved us." Shaking my head, I looked back at Rin; she wordlessly looked at her feet. "So the last thing I want to do is meet up with them..." I grumbled. I felt sorely tempted to go out drinking out tonight.

"Lily...," Leon spoke up quietly. A bitter laugh rose in my throat, but I swallowed it. I knew what he wanted to say. I looked at the man who was my father.

Having relations with this man sucks.

I rolled my shoulders with a heavy sigh. Goddammit. I sure knew the choice I was going to make. But hell, it doesn't mean I want to go through this. I looked at Rin and silently asked for her opinion.

She nodded firmly.

Turning to Leon, I had to force the bitter words out of my throat.

"We're going."

* * *

><p>"You've inspired me to write a song about courage. I should thank you for that."<p>

"Rin," I coolly replied, adjusting my pink shades, "Do me a favor and shut up."

My sister laughed. As of now, we were chilling at the beach. I was tanning and checking out the cute surfers while Rin rested under our umbrella. Luckily, the old dodger lent us his car so we could go home by ourselves, but only on the condition of taking cellphones with us.

Psh.

It's only been and hour, and I've already gotten nine missed calls.

"I'm not lying." Rin continued, and I could hear the smile in her voice, "I didn't think you'd willingly RSVP. In fact, you nearly had me refusing the invite by what you said. Forget modeling, Lily, you should be a spokesperson."

I chuckled, rolling over so I could face her.

"Eh. Haku and Dell are etiquette-laced buttholes. But it's not about me or what I think." I sat up, gathering my thick hair in a loose bun. My hands were full, and hairpins were stuck in my mouth. "Hand me my oil, will you? In my purse, right pocket. Thanks." After re-applying tanning oil, I laid down on my stomach again. "Anyway, I only agreed out of respect for mom."

The waves crept over the sand, almost reaching my toes before retreating back into the ocean.

"So... this just occurred to me, but..." I heard shuffling, and Rin sat down beside me under the warm sun. "How do we go about retying knots with Leon's family? I mean, mother wanted us to go to them to make things right, but what did she mean by that?"

I looked at her, confused.

"Huh?"

She sighed, setting down her thick binder on the sand. "What I mean to say is... how do we reconcile with them? And after that, what happens? Do we regularly contact? Invite each other to birthdays, weddings, holiday picnics?" she nervously twisted her braid. "O-Or should we stay on cordial terms? Not to mention it's bizarre they're reaching out to us first. Oh, what do you thi- you're grinning! Stop, this is serious!"

"You're thinking too much about this." I bit my lip to prevent my chuckles. In effort to smooth her ruffled mood, I patted her cheek. "I'm not exactly sure what they're planning either, we'll just have to play along for now. Okay?" I tried being on track due to the tension, but when her lips formed a pout, I just couldn't help rolling my eyes. "We should see the dinner as an advantage, not a hindrance, Rinny."

We're in this together, little sis. We'll worry when the time comes.

Rin sighed, "I suppose so." and she picked up her binder once more, leafing through the thick pages. I went back to staring at the tanned waiters rushing to their customers.

Three kids ran past, screaming with laughter. They started a sand fight.

It's funny how you can grow attached to a single place in a short time. Right now, I'm skeptical of how quickly I've grown to love Japan. Can people fall in love with these things so easily? It's been only three days, and I'm already thinking of starting a new life here. Maybe I could transfer here, but that might be too much trouble considering I already attend a good college.

I yawned, stretching my arms to the sky. I glanced where city buildings stood just miles from our spot. Still, there's something about this country that makes you want to explore everything. Maybe it's because this was my birthplace, or maybe it's the choppy language here, or maybe it's because of the incredibly Japanese boys.

Whatever it is, I almost feel like calling this place home.

A few minutes passed, and I laid my head down with another sigh, enjoying the sun's warmth. It wasn't long until I dozed off, but Rin's humming woke me up.

_"Paint it all over in black~."_ she finally sang out, holding the last note. I crawled up and peeked over her shoulder. Noticing my presence, she turned her head slightly. She held the thick binder in her hands. Inside there were tons of music sheets. The one she looked at was labeled "Imitation Black".

"Another new song?" I asked, gazing at the printed music notes. Quickly scanning the lyrics, I chuckled. "Looks like you've outdone yourself. This piece is nice, deep. The words flow nicely with the melody... wait, it's a duet between two-no, three people?" I gave her an odd look.

"This isn't mine." she murmured guiltily, flipping the pages. "I believe it belongs to... Kagamine."

I rose both brows, "You mean that brat?" She nodded, "And these are his pieces?" she nodded again. I glanced at the binder cover, which read _"Vocaloid songs #49-60"_ Glancing down at the date, I nearly flipped the chair over. "Wha- he's singing this today! Why do you have these songs?" When I saw her shoulders tense, I immediately knew something was fishy. "Hey, what's going on?"

Rin bit her lip, but didn't answer.

"C'mon, tell me."

"..."

"Okay, did you do som-"

"I dumped a pie in his face!" Rin blurted. Shocked, I closed my mouth and simply stared. "Leon's still upset, but I did it, and I took this without permission! I know I shouldn't have, but Kagamine kept bothering me-"

"Wait. You stole this?" Rin, already upset, groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Rin..." My voice held a warning note. She nodded profusely, still hiding her expression. "Okay. He annoyed you with sexual harassment, kissed you, harassed you again, so you served his face with desert and stole his stuff without thinking about the consequences? Is that what you're telling me?"

"I-I planned on returning sooner," Rin hurriedly explained, cheeks flushed, "but then I saw the music sheets so I couldn't help peeking through. It's actually intriguing, Lily. I stayed up for the past two days reading these songs! They're amazing, Lily. Whoever wrote these clearly has profession." A dreamy look appeared on her face, "I'd love to meet the person who wrote these." She looked fondly at the book, carefully removing a leaf from a page. "The Vocaloids are incredibly lucky, singing such heartfelt music."

I blinked, "So they're not only for Len?" I poked the book. A seagull squawked, flapping past us.

"Most of them are, but some are reserved for others: like Kaito-san and Hatsune-san."

Ah.

"How many are there?" I asked, taking the binder from here and browsing through.

"Twenty one."

I whistled at the number, crossing my legs. "Two albums." Rin nodded. "So... you threw a pie." She exclaimed, sounding embarrassed. I smirked, "Atta girl. I knew you had a lion in you, though I never thought you'd do that... not until you got a boyfriend anyway." I tried to the picture the scene, snickering. I wish I could've seen it happen. I can't imagine my passive little sister throwing pies in guys' faces.

But that's why it's funny.

That kid must've done something terrible...

"Still, we better return this to him." I stood up, dusting the sand from my bikini. "He might bite your ass if he finds out."

Rin shuddered, "I hope not. I think he already knows."

I laughed out loud for the millionith time today. "Let's grab lunch first. We can't do sneak attempts on empty stomachs." We gathered our stuff, unfolding the umbrella, and headed towards the local cafe. "Think they serve hamburgers? I've craving some now."

"Try the noodles."

The cafe looked small. Its theme was (not surprisingly) the beach. Various shades of blue and green decorated the walls. The tables and chairs charmingly resembled clams. A rich, salty aroma filled the air, making my mouth water. A waitress led us to a window booth, closer to the stereo playing soothing ocean waves.

As we waited for our orders, I flipped out my phone and googled the Vocaloids. We read a couple bios on them. Apparently, Hatsune Miku was already a beauty queen during her childhood. Strangely, she has an obsession with vegetables, particularly leeks. She went to a prestigious school and got everything she asked for. Needless to say, she was a spoiled thing.

"She does give off a commanding air." Rin agreed.

The handsome Shion Kaito attended several music schools. An ice cream lover. He was especially skilled at alto role. Sakine Meiko, a girl I met through Luka, is a tough tenor. On her spare time, she engages in competitive exercise. Then there was one we never heard of, Kamui Gakupo. An eccentric, somewhat perverted baritone nicknamed "dancing samurai". He's also a very critical and expensive coiffeur. We found several pictures of him online that defined gay.

"...**Ew**. What kind of guy keeps hair at that length? **Especially purple hair**?" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

**"The oddities of a grown man..."** Rin added. I clicked on a link that led to his music video.

_"Dancing in the night~_

_If you can't dance to any mix, sorry go kill yourself_

_Dancing all the night~_

_In this rotten era, let's stir up a tempest!_

_Dancing Samurai! HYA~!_"

Needless to say, all we got from the song is a dancing samurai trying to become a true samurai. I shook my head, scrolling to read the comments. Most of the viewers loved the guy. Rin cleared her throat, trying to motion me away. Then I realized the song was playing at high volume since some of the customers began grinning at us strangely, even some of the cashiers. Embarassed at my stupidity, I tuned it down.

How awkward.

"Turn it back up!" I jumped at the intensity of a high-pitched voice. A waitress with long cardinal hair grinning widely at me, clutching her dish tightly against her chest. "Everyone here loves the Vocaloids! Don't keep them to yourselves!" She quickly glanced around before bending over our table, whispering. "Honestly, they're cute and all, but sometimes they ought to take it easy with their fame. It's killing my ears."

My brow twitched in irritation. We need food, not gossiping noses sticking in people's conversations. Just as I was about to demand where our food was, an albino waiter came rushing up.

"Miki, don't annoy the customers!" He pulled her off the table and set down our food. He flashed us a nervous grin, "S-Sorry, ladies. Miki gets a little nosy from time to time, but she means well." Miki scowled, batting his arms away.

"You know the crazy fan service here! I'm tired of hearing how hot they are! They're not the only icons here, what about the president?"

The albino smiled, "Let's get back to work."

"Wait," I stopped them, momentarily ignoring my ramen, "Are they really that famous?"

Miki's eyes widened. "But of course! They're the famous five! There's not a person who hasn't heard of their songs." she then crossed her arms, "Geez. What planet do you live on?"

"Miki." Piko warned.

Ignoring him, the waitress smiled coyly. "Personally, I think Miku-sama's the cutest. She looks like a doll." she then took a seat next to Rin, much to her discomfort. "And she definitely suits being Kaito-kun's girlfriend. I mean, don't they look so adorable together? But I think Sakine's trying to prevent them from getting together." she babbled on about who made a better pairing. "Still, despite the dramatic love triangle, the fans think it's great for Kaito. At least he's finally moved on."

I looked at Miki curiously, "Moved on from what?"

"Miki, c'mon." Piko pleaded, trying to lead her away, "Boss might see us." Miki pretended he wasn't there and stayed glued in her place. Her eyes shone with disbelief. She seemed appalled I didn't know a thing about the idols.

"No way. You've got to start listening to the tabloids, girl!" Shaking her head, she took my iPhone. Shocked that she would even do that, I was about to get up from the table until she tossed it back. "Just look at that article." The bell on the door jingled, signaling new customers. Piko and Miki scrambled to seat them.

"Can you believe that girl?" Rin asked, sounding unnerved. "Is that how she treats customers? Speaking her mind like that and grabbing people's stuff? The nerve..." Funny. I was about to state the irony of _her_ situation if not for what I was reading.

Apparently, a heated argument between Len and Kaito broke out during their last concert. It's revealed that they were a couple but kept it a secret from the media. Just minutes before the finale, Kaito suddenly stated he and Len "just weren't fit for each other" and quickly ended their relationship. Because of the loud fight onstage, the Vocalodis lost fans and gained more popularity.

_Both parties refuse to answer questions on the matter._

"Holy shit." Was all I managed. I can't believe this... no way. Is this true? I re-read the words again, enormously creeped out. Well...shit. There goes my interest in Kaito. Wordlessly, I grabbed my water and awkwardly stared at Rin, unsure of what to say.

Rin eyed me confusedly, "What is it?"

Without another word, I slid my phone towards her. Still confused, she picked it up and scanned the article.

"..."

I patiently waited for her reaction.

"..."

"..."

"!" Her eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply. Then lowering my phone, she looked at her food thoughtfully. "So that's how it is..." I nodded, taking my phone back.

"I wonder why Leon didn't bring this up." I said, playing with my noodles.

Rin stirred her tea, answering, "There was no reason to. Their relationship isn't exactly something one can casually bring up."

I nodded dumbly, "Good point." We ate lunch in silence. Occasionally, we'd hum along to the Vocaloid songs playing on my phone, otherwise, we were mostly silent. I kept watching Rin, whose eyes kept flickering from my phone to the songbook. I stared at her, and she didn't seem to notice. She kept glancing at my phone and Kagamine's songbook, fisting her skirts. A guilty expression was written all over her face.

Can you tell who she's thinking about, people?

I nearly flipped the table when she pushed aside her half-eaten food aside. Irritated, I told her to finish everything since I paid for it. Not to mention she needed some meat on her bones. "Compared to that Kagamine, you're a stick."

She shook her head, putting aside the songbook.

"Firstly, he's male. Muscles and appetites come in a package for him. Secondly, why are you comparing me to him?"

"Feelin' sorry for him, are we?" I quickly changed to subject, throwing her off. She looked extremely bewildered.

"What... I never-"

**"Oh, quit, Rin. I can read you like an open book." **I snorted, much to her agitation.

"**Excuse me, but I think you're misunderstood."**

I tilted my head curiously, **"How so? He acts like a big jerk to you, sure... but it's not like you haven't done anything wrong. Publicly humiliating him and stealing his things. You're at fault too, and you know it."** She flinched, but remained stubborn.

**"Weren't you just praising me earlier? In any case, he brought it on himself. Acting arrogant and childish-" **I laughed as her face pinched in utter annoyance and exasperation. Just complaining about him drained her energy.

**"You're childish too."**

My eyes then drifted to a tall waiter smoothly making his way around us. Before I knew it, my eyes were glued to his every movement. He sure looked cute. Red hair, green eyes, and a nice smile to match. Also believe it or not, he has a great build: muscular and broad. One girl practically drooled over him as he took her order. Blushing and fumbling for words, she couldn't even meet his eyes. Pfft. Anyone who watched could see she was into him.

As if feeling the heat of my stare, he turned around and glanced at me.

Ooh la _la_.

I tilted my head very slightly in his direction, posing my legs for effect. Then I sent him a flirtatious wink. He broke into a grin. He hastily averted his eyes back to the girl, pretending he was still taking her order, all the while stealing glances at me. And when his eyes met mine, I'd reward him with a sly smile. After a few minutes sending each other signals, a waitress approached our table with the bill.

Waiter guy quickly stopped her and they argued briefly. He practically annoyed her until she gave him the tray, sighing her lungs out. I tried to contain my giddiness when he placed it on the table, giving me a nice view of his biceps. He smiled at me before leaving

I had to keep myself from dancing like a lunatic.

Like, really. Once I saw him really up close- I mean _really_ up close, I wanted to grab that face of his and put in my purse.

I say weird things.

So I handed Waiter guy the check, and he glances at what's written on the corner (my number, dohoho). He grins, chuckles, then looks at me.

"Thanks for the tip."

I smoothed my hair back, laughing slightly, "No problem."

Waiter guy keeps grinning, "So. Please come again?" He escorted us to the exit. Such a gentleman. I faked a distressed sigh, glancing at his shoes.

"I don't know. Then I'd have to see this incredibly hot waiter who works here... black converses and all," I rested a palm against my cheek, sighing again, "What a burden." Waiter guy smirks, leaning into the table beside us.

"Mm, that is a problem." he chuckles, then displays an adorable pout which only certain people (like myself) could pull off, "But it'd be a shame to have the coconut lattes going to waste." Ooh, smooth move, keeping track of my orders. Tactful, I like. I toss him a slightly confused glance, and he smiles brightly. "So won't you consider? I promise this cafe will attend to your every need and desire."

Ha. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was trying to get into my wallet, not my pants. Of course, I don't know this guy yet so it'd be wrong to judge him now.

But still, TV commercials should think about using hot guy propoganda.

I mean, just look at him.

"Hmm," I stroked my chin, pretending to consider. Then I sighed. "I suppose there's no other choice. I'll try my best." From the corner of my eye, I could see Rin rolling her eyes at us.

But who cares? I have a date!

I. HAVE A DATE!

I. HAVE. A. DATE. ME.

I HAVE A DAAAAAAAAAATE!

...

Okay, I'll shut up now.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Really. Can't she go a day without flirting?

I mean, just...

Never mind.

We were just heading to the parking lot until a realization dawned on me. Gasping, I hurried away from a confused Lily.

"I left something at the beach! I won't dawdle!"

Leather shoes aren't the best running shoes, but it hardly mattered at my speed. Making a beeline towards our old spot, I found my orange towel just lying there. Of course, the wind just happened to pick it up the moment I touched it, and I was forced to chase it to the cliffside. I was already sweating up a storm by the time it landed against a giant boulder, effectively preventing further movement.

"Ha. Thought you could escape, did you?" I laughed triumphantly, snatching it from the wind, "Sorry, but this is nothing compared to the pranks my neighbors pulled on me. I've had my fair share of wild goose chases." I draped it over my head like a turban and started trotting back... until I saw the ocean.

Relaxing waves flowed above the white sand, erasing my footsteps. I allowed myself to relax and dangle my feet over the blunt edge. Just listening to the ocean overwhelmed me with nostalgia. I took in the sight of seagulls and breathed in a rich, salty smell. My mind was strangely at peace as I looked beyond the horizon. The evening sky turned pink with yellow strokes. The wind, now gentle and friendly, rippled through my skirt.

It reminded me of that day.

I sighed, trying hard to remember what that boy looked like. Sighing, I relived that summer memory, replaying it again and again like a broken record. I'm dying with curiosity here. More than anything, I just want to now.

Silly, isn't it?

Something like this... shouldn't matter anymore. Not to me.

"So... why am I being like this?" I asked aloud, sighing. Just then I heard voices. Judging from the number, there were at least three people. It seemed they weren't too far from where I stood. Curious, I peeked behind the large boulder, trying to see who it was.

"It's such a gorgeous day out! Not to mention this place is basically isolated!" I recognized the first voice. It obviously belonged to a girl due to the high-pitched giggling. "Ne, aren't you happy you came out with me today, Kaito-san?"

Kaito?

A nervous laugh. "Y-yeah. I guess you're right, Miku-chan." My suspicions were confirmed once I saw the slender singers emerging from the grass. Both wore bathing suits, intent on swimming. Hatsune clung to his arm like a lifeline, smiling adoringly at him. She didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable he looked. To any spectator, they look like sweethearts taking a romantic stroll on the beach. This was surely not the case. I immediately figured this out when I saw a furious brunette in a red bikini stomping towards them. It was similiar to watching an angry rhino charging at an enemy.

Or most likely...

"HATSUNE MIKU!" Her voice shook the area, making the seagulls screech and fly off. Kaito and Hatsune stared, emitting different emotions. Whereas Kaito looked incredibly surprised, pure disgust radiated from a pouting Hatsune.

"Can I help you, Meiko?" she asked innocently.

Meiko... she's one of the Vocaloids too.

Meiko scowled, crossing her arms. "Don't play dumb with me! I've been looking all over for you! Gakupo's complaining about the sun, and it's driving me crazy!" she glanced at Kaito, her face reddening, "And what the hell is this? You two go off on a date and leave me to that crazy weirdo? It took me hours to shake him off!" she quickly glanced around, as if hoping he wouldn't show up.

Hatsune stuck out her lower lip, "Poo. You just wanted to have Kaito all to yourself today. I heard you in your room..." Meiko's face became cherry red, and I was positive it wasn't because of the sun.

"You heard nothing!" she replied, shaking her head in denial. Turning to Kaito, she demanded, "And why're you letting her cling to you like that? She's not worth your money."

Miku gasped, "_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me loud and clear. You're a gold-digger, you are. The forums spoke."

"That's a lie! How dare you accuse me without real proof! And for your information, I'm not interested in Kaito-san's money." A pause, "Why don't you ask the person directly before jumping to conclusioins?" Miku asked haughtily, dragging a finger along her bikini line. Her cheeks turned blossom red; a stark contrast to her fair skin. "And just because I'm the better singer than you doesn't mean you should resort to relying on gossip. It makes you look cheap."

The brunette's eyes darkened.

"Cheap?"

"Yes." Miku sniffed, her nose turned up. "Cheaper than vintage."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

At the same time, they charged at each other, shouting insults and trying to claw at the other's face.

"M-Mei-chan! No! Argh! Miku!" Kaito yelled and got between the shouting girls, using his arms to keep them away from each other. It was all he could do to prevent a catfight. Meiko cursed and tried moving around him, and Miku stuck her tongue out. "Calm down, both of you!"

"I'm sick and tired of looking at your grumpy face! You always make fun of my hair, and you're always ruining my plans with Kaito-san!" Miku snapped, pointing a manicured finger at her rival.

"Well I'm sick and tired of hearing your high-pitched giggles every time we're in the studio! And your singing makes my ears bleed! There's nothing cute about sounding like a chipmunk with a sore throat!" Meiko barked back.

"WHAT? Ooh, you're gonna pay!"

"Like you don't already have enough money?"

"ENOUGH!" I jolted at the volume of the new voice added in. Meiko and Miku immediately quieted down, staring at the one who shouted: Kaito. He pushed them apart none too gently, stomping off a few meters before glaring at them. "Seriously, it's not cool. You girls need to quit." His voice sounded tight, impatient. "Can't you both just try and act like friends? We're all in the same boat, so we should try getting along."

The girls were silent.

Kaito groaned, rubbing his temple, "Look, I'm a guy. I don't get... girl stuff or whatever's causing you both to leap at each other's throats, but this is stupid. You're not acting like yourselves." he smiled tiredly, and it seemed like he aged fifty years. He looked really exhausted. "Come on, speak. What's your issue?"

Neither spoke. Miku wrung her wrists. Meiko dug a circle into the sand using her heel. Kaito tried smiling patiently, but failed. He then sighed again.

"Look, if this is about me and Len... or Imitation Black," The girls, including me, perked up. Seeing their reactions, he smiled bitterly in disappoint but continued, "Everything's over between us. I made sure of that." A seagull cried. "And despite the sensuality in the upcoming video, there's still nothing going on." Running a hand through his thick hair, he laughed hollowly, distantly, "Yeah... everything's changed." he then flashed them the strongest smile he could manage. Ashamed, both Vocaloid girls nodded, "Anyway, I'm dead beat. Staying up all night singing makes me wish I had a coffin to crawl into."

"We're tired too," Miku offered, "Maybe we should all... just take a break. Relax." She muttered a hollow apology to Meiko. The latter did likewise. "After all, our albums are being topped by those Utauloids."

Meiko grunted in agreement, "Maybe we should get a hire a new songwriter." A giggle came from Miku as she shook her head. Her long pigtails copied the motion.

"Nah, no one's as good as Len."

Kaito smiled faintly and offered out his arms. "Back to the drawing board then. Can I escort you lovely ladies back?"

Meiko and Miku blinked. Their faces both pink, they looked at him with awe and admiration (though Meiko tried to hide it). They turned to each other with dreamy looks. Then as if suddenly remembering their rivalry, their smiles vanished. One grabbed his left arm, and the other took his right, trying to tug him closer on their side as they made their way back, bickering all the way.

I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. Exhaling deeply, I rubbed the side of my head.

What drama. I certainly didn't expect to see them out here. Not like this.

And did Kaito even realize those two were attracted to him?

My thoughts shut down as I witnessed someone emerging on the spot they once stood. My eyes widened, and my hands flew to my mouth in shock. I nearly sank to my knees.

Kagamine Len.

Fortunately, I was still crouching behind the rock, so he couldn't see me unless he came closer. I fixed my glasses, observing him curiously. Yet he seemed so swallowed up in his thoughts, I probably didn't need to hide anyhow. He kept gazing in the direction they left in. I self-consiously twirled a strand of hair. My common sense debated with my heart.

Had he been watching them the entire time?

And...

_"Everything's over between us. I made sure of that."_

No. No no no no no. I shouldn't even be watching this. None of this has anything to do with me. I should just walk away. Walk away, yes. That's a marvelous decision, Rin. Just pretend you didn't witness any of this and go back to your own life.

I nodded firmly.

Right, I'll just leave n- wait, is he crying?

Forgetting my place, I huddled against the rock again, watching in bewilderment and horror at the sight before my eyes. The arrogant, stupid, obnoxious, flirt who smiled too much and abused his popularity... is crying.

He's crying.

The expression on his face was almost too much to look at. I've never seen such raw pain in my life. He shuddered, gulping loudly. His eyebrows furrowed deeply in pain, and he closed his eyes tightly. I almost yelped in shock when his entire body shook furiously. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, and they wouldn't stop. Then I saw something red in his clenched fists-

Oh.

Oh...no.

I can't even describe...

I didn't want to see this, but I couldn't look away. Make no mistake, he may have wronged me several times, but I take no pleasure in watching people (I dislike) in pain. Also, no one needs to have their heart crushed.

At least... not like this.

Kagamine's head lowered, and his body continued shaking. He didn't make a single noise as he cried. Tears fell to the sand. I finally looked away, gazing wordlessly at my lap. Then I heard rapid footsteps. A flash of yellow passed me, and I heard a loud, bitter cry. Kagamine had ran past my rock, towards the edge. I nearly screamed in alarm, thinking he was about to committ suicide. Then I realized his arm was curled back, and his right fist held something gold and shiny. He was about to throw whatever he had into the ocean, soaring over the horizon-

And stopped just before his palm opened up.

Then I heard him take a shaky breath.

"**I am thinking of you everyday**

**"The feel of your shoulder in my embrace.**

**Before that melts away into nothing.**

**I will meet you..."**

He sang that solo in a low, painful whisper. His voice cracked with the words.

I closed my eyes, captivated, and leaned against the boulder. I watched him.

Such raw emotion... in a single voice.

Finally, he released the dangling item, as if it was a heavy burden, to the ground. The soft clink was immediately replaced with a crunch. Kagamine stomped on it, grinding his heel for emphasis before turning and walking off at a devastingly slow pace with his hands shoved into his pockets. He hung his head, bangs sweeping over his eyes.

He was still crying when he left.

Oddly enough, he hadn't even seen me. Stunned, I didn't turn around in time to watch him leave. My eyes didn't follow him. I kept staring ahead, speechless. I was so shocked and frightened that if he had just looked up, he would've seen me watching the entire time.

How...unnerving.

Something gleamed in the corner of my vision, Recollecting my thoughts, I slowly walked towards the cliffside to see what he left behind. It was a gold chain holding a shattered picture of Len and Kaito, apparently as children. I felt myself soften at the sight of a little Len wrestling on on top of Kaito. Both wore huge, boyish grins. I turned it over and saw an inscription.

_KS. LK._

_Always._

I clasped it in my hands, carefully wiping away a smudge.

Despite everything between them, how could he simply abandon this?

Just then, the ground beneath me crumbled. My eyes widened. I had no time to think when I found myself falling towards the ocean. The ground must've been weak, unable to take much more weight. Suddenly I was clinging to the edge, half of my body dangling over miles of open air. I whimpered, trying to lift myself up.

My arms felt like they were on fire, and I haven't even moved an inch. Then I realized my bag was weighing me down. Without a second thought, I used my teeth and fingers to shimmy it to the end of my hand and released it. Sweating and trembling, I immediately crawled back onto the ledge. Despite the fact I just saved myself, I somehow felt dread instead of relief.

Then I remembered what was inside my bag.

Panic overwhelmed me, and I suddenly felt extremely sick. A low moan escaped me as I rushed back over the edge, not even caring if I'd fall again. At this rate, I'd rather die!

Stupid. _Stupid_ me!

I watched in pure horror as the songbook crashed down the rocks. It suddenly flipped open, music sheets scattering in the air, dancing for the life of me until being swallowed by the waves.

Stupid stupid stupid _stupid stupid me!_

Practically wailing, I sank to the ground, unable to properly voice out my devastation.

If dangling over this cliff won't kill me, Crypton or Len definitely will.

What will I do now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow. Such drama. Dramamamama. My mama's full of drama. What's this i wrote i don't even. Yeah. Weird. I'm half awake right now...zzz. replytoreviewslater...sleeeeep. zz.


End file.
